Trap In Konoha
by Arisa risarisarisa
Summary: Sejak penyerangan akatsuki berakhir Naruto*past yang pergi mencari pengendali para pain belum juga kembali hingga Naruto*future khawatir dibuatnya. Pencarian terhadap Naruto*past pun dimulai, sementara itu teman-teman Naruto*future semakin gencar mencarinya. Lalu bagaimanakah akhir dari orang-orang dari dua masa yang berbeda itu?
1. Chapter 1

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : Teen **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran**

**Sebelum para reader sekalian membaca fic buatan Risa ini ada baiknya kalau kalian membaca sebentar note ini.**

**Setelah reader sekalian membaca fic ini mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang mengatakan 'wah ceritanya mirip dengan Time Traveling buatan Ren Kazune ni' itupun kalau kalian tahu seperti apa Time Traveling buatan Ren, tapi yang perlu Risa tekankan adalah fic ini (Trap In Konoha) bukan mirip dengan Time Traveling-nya Ren Kazune tapi ****SAMA****. Bukan karena Risa author penjiplak karya orang tapi karena Risa adalah Ren Kazune sendiri. Risa membuat akun baru karena ada masalah pada akun Risa yang lama yaitu akun Ren Kazune yang hingga sampai detik ini akun atas nama Ren Kazune sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka, itu sebabnya Risa langsung post empat chapter sekaligus karena pada Time Traveling sudah di post tiga chapter **

**Ok. Itu saja yang ingin Risa sampaikan, Risa harap reader semua dapat memakluminya**

**Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi…**

**Please enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha, salah satu desa _shinobi_ terkuat diantara lima negara elemental, desa yang biasa aman dan damai itu kini terlihat porak-poranda karena penyerangan _akatsuki _beberapa jam lalu, para petinggi _akatsuki_ atau yang kita sebut dengan Painlangsunglah yang menyerang desa daun itu, mereka mencari _jinchuriki kyuubi_ yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki, namun sayang, siapapun tahu kalau ninja penuh kejutan itu sedang berada digunung Myoboku untuk melatih _sage mode_-nya

Pain Tendou, saat ini ia sedang mencekik seorang _shinobi_ Konoha karena tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan olehnya

"Sekali lagi aku tanya padamu, dimana Uzumaki Naruto?" tanyanya tanpa melepas cekikannya

Tiba-tiba Iruka datang dan menghentakkan tangan Pain Tendou hingga cekikan Pain Tendou pada _shinobi_ itu terlepas

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Iruka khawatir.

Pain Tendou mendekati Iruka dengan besi yang keluar dari salah satu lengan jubah _akatsuki_-nya

"Dimana Uzumaki Naruto?" pertanyaan yang sama kembali dilontarkan oleh Pain Tendou, namun Iruka hanya menatap sinis Pain Tendou yang kini menodongkan besi itu kewajahnya

"Heh…kau tidak akan mendapat jawaban apa-apa dariku," jawab Iruka dengan nada sinis

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu."

Pain Tendou semakin menodongkan besinya untuk menusuk Iruka, namun disaat yang bersamaan Kakashi datang dan langsung menggenggam besi Pain Tendou sebelum besi itu menancap diwajah Iruka

"Iruka-san bawa dia pergi dari sini," ucap pria tinggi dengan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Pria yang dikenal dengan nama Kakashi Hatake yang kini menahan besi panjang yang keluar dari lengan jubah Pain Tendou yang diarahkannya pada wajah Iruka

Mengangguk sebentar, Iruka lalu memapah _shinobi_ yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu dan segera melompat pergi menuju rumah sakit Konoha

Kakashi masih terus menggenggam besi itu dengan kuat tanpa ada niat melepasnya, irisnya yang berbeda warna juga turut menatap tajam _rinengan_ milik salah satu Pain terkuat itu, "Lawanmu adalah aku," ucap Kakashi pelan

Tak…

Dengan sekali dorongan besi itu kini patah menjadi dua. Pain Tendou menendang Kakashi, namun karena refleksnya yang sangat baik ia dengan mudah menghindar dan langsung membuat _handseal_

"_Doton: doryuuheki_," ucap Kakashi sembari menghentakkan kedua tangannya ketanah.

Seketika sebuah dinding muncul dibelakang Pain Tendou dan menjepitnya diantara dinding dan Kakashi

"_Raikiri_!"

Ditangan kiri Kakashi terbentuk listrik, ia lalu mengarahkan tangan kirinya itu kedada Pain Tendou, namun Pain Tendou hanya diam tak bergeming, ia malah menatap datar Kakashi yang akan meluncurkan serangannya itu

Tatap…

Tatap…

Braaak…..

_Raikiri_ Kakashi meleset dari sasarannya hingga menghancurkan dinding batu dibelakang Pain Tendou

'_tadi itu….apa?'_ batin Kakashi _shock_ karena serangannya yang meleset akibat menatap mata _rinengan_ Pain Tendou

"_Copy ninja no_ Kakashi… suatu kehormatan dapat bertarung denganmu," ucap Pain Tendou dengan suara _baritone-_nya.

Pain Tendou merentangakan tangan kanannya dan dari dalam lengan bajunya keluar sebuah besi panjang berwarna hitam, dengan cepat ia tusukkan besi itu kebahu kiri Kakashi yang sedang lengah

"Ukh…" ringis Kakashi pelan

"_Shinra tensei_."

Kakashi yang bahunya masih tertusuk besi milik Pain Tendou terpental kereruntuhan dibelakangnya dan tertimbun oleh reruntuhan itu karena kuatnya gelombang penolak yang dikeluarkan Pain Tendou

Perlahan Kakashi keluar dari reruntuhan itu dan segera mengaktifkan jurusnya

'_jika serangan tadi tidak berpengaruh bagaimana dengan ini'_ ucap Kakashi dalam hatinya sembari mengalirkan listrik dalam jumlah besar hingga listrik itu menyerupai anjing yang berlari menyerang Pain Tendou dengan gerakan zig-zag, anjing listrik itu melompat untuk menyerang Pain Tendou namun Pain Shurado segera datang dan melindungi Pain Tendou dengan perisai yang ia buat

'_apakah dia salah satu pain juga? Sial! Akan sulit bertarung dengan mereka berdua'_ Kakashi menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menyerang Pain Shurado, namun ia dikejutkan dengan munculnya dua wajah Pain Shurado disisi kiri dan kanan Pain itu dan sebuah senjata tajam yang berukuran besar yang mirip dengan ekor dari belakang tubuhnya

Pain Tendou mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada Kakashi, "_Bansho tennin_," ucapnya

Kakashi merasa dirinya ditarik seperti magnet yang berpusat pada Pain Tendou, ia lalu merogoh kantong senjatanya dan mengambil sebuah rantai dengan pemberat disalah satu ujungnya, membuat gerakan laso rantai itu terlilit disebuah batu untuk menahan tubuh Kakashi yang seperti tertarik oleh Pain Tendou, namun kekuatan 'tarikan' itu terlalu kuat hingga pegangan Kakashi pada rantainya terlepas dan ia melayang menuju Pain Shurado yang mengarahkan senjata yang mirip ekor itu tepat kedada Kakashi

Jraaaassshhh…

Ekor milik Pain Shurado menusuk tubuh Kakashi hingga tubuh itu kini berlubang, namun tubuh Kakashi yang tertusuk meremang dan menghilang digantikan oleh sengatan listrik yang besar pada tubuh Pain Shurado

'_raiton kagebunshin?'_ tanya Pain Tendou dalam hatinya, ia melirik sebentar tempat Kakashi tadi muncul lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya keatas dan melompat kesamping kirinya

Braaaakkk…

Dua buah tinju raksasa menghancurkan tempat Pain Tendou tadi berdiri dan Pain Shurado yang tidak sempat menghindar hingga tubuh Pain Shurado hancur kecuali pinggang keatas walaupun wajahnya tertanam ketanah

"Apakah kita berhasil?" tanya seorang pemuda bertubuh tambun entah pada siapa, pemuda itu adalah Chouji Akimichi yang tadi meninju kedua Pain bersama ayahnya yang juga bertubuh tambun, Chouza Akimichi. Kedua _shinobi_ itu bersama dengan empat _shinobi_ lainnya mendarat dengan sempurna tidak jauh dari tubuh hancur Pain Shurado

"Satu sudah tumbang," ucap Chouza pelan, "Kau baik-baik saja… Kakashi?" tanya Chouza sedikit menyahut, reruntuhan tempat _bunshin_ Kakashi tadi muncul bergerak saat seorang pria keluar dari dalamnya, pria yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi sendiri

"Begitulah," jawab Kakashi sekenanya, ia lalu berjalan mendekati Chouza dan timnya

"Kakashi apa kau masih punya cukup _chakra_ saat ini?" tanya Chouza tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya

"Aku menggunakan _raikagebunshin no jutsu_, jadi kira-kira hanya tinggal setengahnya, tapi aku rasa aku mengetahui sedikit kemampuannya."

"Tou-chan! Dia datang!" seru Chouji saat melihat Pain Tendou yang berlari kearah mereka

Keempat _shinobi_ yang datang bersama Chouza langsung menyerang Pain Tendou dengan _jutsu_ mereka dari empat arah yang berbeda, namun Pain Tendou yang dikelilingi oleh jurus-jurus ninja itu tetap tenang seolah semuanya bukanlah hal yang harus dikhawatirkan

"_Shinra tensei_," ucap Pain Tendou pelan

Dhuaaaaaarrrrrr…

Keempat serangan itu terpental begitu saja dan menghancurkan sekitarnya tanpa mengenai Pain Tendou sedikit pun, ditengah-tengah ledakan yang diakibatkan oleh keempat serangan itu Chouji melihat Pain Tendou yang terus berlari kearah mereka

"Disana!" teriak Chouji sembari melempar tiga buah _kunai_ pada Pain Tendou yang sayangnya dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah

'_dia menghindarinya? Dan bukannya menolak serangan seperti tadi?'_ batin Kakashi sambil mengambil sebuah _kunai_ dengan bom asap yang saling terhubung dengan tali lalu melemparkannya pada Pain Tendou

Tring…

_Kunai_ Kakashi memantul didepan Pain Tendou seolah ada yang melindunginya

'_tepat seperti dugaanku'_ batin Kakashi lagi

Booofffhhhttt…

Asap kuning menyebar dari bom asap yang terhubung dengan _kunai _yang tadi dilempar Kakashi, dan kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Kakashi untuk menarik Chouza dan Chouji untuk bersembunyi

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Chouza pelan

"Dia membelokkan semua serangan," jawab Kakashi tak kalah pelan, "Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menarik dan mendorong sesuatu tanpa alat bantu dengan dia sebagai pusatnya."

Chouji melirik dari balik batu tempat ia, Chouza, dan Kakashi bersembunyi saat ini, matanya sedikit membulat saat melihat keempat _shinobi_ yang datang bersamanya tewas akibat serangan yang mereka luncurkan sendiri

"Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mampu melakukannya secara terus-menerus, aku yakin ada _interval_ waktu agar dia bisa melakukannya lagi"

"Semua orang tewas karena serangan terakhir! Jika dia mampu membelokkan serangan bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkannya?" tanya Chouji yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik

"_Interval_ waktunya pasti sangat singkat, kita tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Aku punya ide…dan aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian, bisakah aku mengandalkan kalian?"

Pain Tendou terus berjalan lurus tak mengindahkan mayat-mayat _shinobi _yang tergeletak tak berdaya disekitarnya

Krek…

Pandangan Pain Tendou teralih ketanah dibawahnya yang terdapat retakan besar, ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat retakan itu semakin besar

Zwuuuusssshhhh…

Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul Kakashi sembari menghunuskan _kunai-_nya pada Pain Tendou yang terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan aksi Kakashi barusan

"_Shinra tensei_."

Seketika itu juga Kakashi harus terpental untuk kesekian kalinya hingga beberapa meter dari Pain Tendou

"Aaarrrggghhh..."

Pain Tendou mendekati Kakashi dengan besi panjang yang sudah ada digenggamannya. "Keberadaanmu akan menimbulkan masalah besar bagiku nantinya, membunuhmu adalah pilihan terbaik, bukan begitu… Kakashi-_san_?"

'_sekarang..!'_

Dua buah bola raksasa menggelinding kencang menuju Pain Tendou dari arah yang berlawanan, "_Doburu_ _nikudan sensha_!" teriak kedua bola raksasa itu yang tak lain adalah Chouza dan Chouji

Pain Tendou yang hampir terjepit kedua bola raksasa itu hanya menyilangkan tangannya dengan telapak tangan yang menghadap pada kedua bola itu. "Kalian terlalu lambat."

Perlahan gerakan kedua bola itu melambat dan keduanya langsung terpental begitu saja, namun tanpa diduga Chouza dan Chouji menarik rantai yang sebelumnya sudah ditanam kedalam tanah, rantai itu langsung melilit tubuh Pain Tendou tanpa bisa dihindari olehnya

'_jadi dia sudah menyiapkan perangkap ini heh…menarik'_ batin Pain Tendou.

Kakashi menyerang Pain Tendou dengan _raikiri_ yang sudah aktif ditangan kirinya

Bruugh… kiiiiingg….

Tiba-tiba Pain Shurado muncul didepan Pain Tendou dan melindunginya dari _raikiri_ Kakashi sehingga ia lah yang terkena serangan mematikan Kakashi itu

'_sial!' _umpat Kakashi dalam hatinya, namun ia terus menekan tangan kirinya agar tertanam lebih dalam ketubuh Pain Shurado

'_dia pain yang tadi, bagaimana dia masih bisa bergerak?'_ batin Chouza bingung

"_Shinra tensei_."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kakashi harus terpental, bahkan kini sebagian tubuhnya tertimbun reruntuhan hingga membuatnya tak mungkin bergerak, berbeda dengan Chouza dan Chouji, Chouza pingsan karena melindungi Chouji dari serangan Pain Tendou barusan sedangakan Chouji? Dia baik-baik saja tanpa luka yang berarti

"Dilihat dari lukamu, aku yakin kalau kau bukan _bunshin_."

Perlahan Pain Tendou berjalan mendekati Kakashi yang tak lagi bisa bergerak dan berhenti tepat diatas kayu yang terdapat sebuah paku, Pain Tendou mengarahkan telapak tangannya kepaku itu, perlahan paku itu tertarik dan melayang tapi segera ditangakap oleh Pain Tendou

'_untuk berjaga-jaga aku akan menjaga jarak darinya'_ batin Pain Tendou sembari membidik Kakashi

'_sial! Aku tak akan bisa menghindar darinya'_ batin Kakashi panik

Tanpa menunggu lagi Pain Tendou langsung melayangkan paku itu tepat kedahi Kakashi

Wuusshh…

Kepala Kakashi terhentak kebelakang begitu paku itu menyerangnya, namun kepala bersurai perak itu segera tertunduk lemas

Pain Tendou melirik sebentar tubuh Kakashi dan tubuh Pain Shurado sebelum melangkah pergi

.

.

.

.

Perlahan Chouji membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Chouza yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri disampingnya dan Kakashi yang setengah tubuhnya tertimbun oleh reruntuhan

'_tou-chan….Kakashi-sensei'_ perlahan Chouji bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk disamping tubuh Chouza yang masih belum sadarkan diri, air mata Chouji pun mengalir deras ketika melihat keadaan ayahnya, dengan kasar ia hapus air mata itu sambil terus terisak

"Huuu~~ _tou-chan_…karena melindungiku kau jadi seperti ini, aku memang lemah hiks….hiks…"

"Kau bisa menangis nanti…Chouji…" Terdengar suara parau dari tubuh Kakashi, Chouji yang mendengarnya pun segera menolehkan kepalanya pada Kakashi

"K-Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Jangan terkejut sekarang, jika kau masih bisa bergerak katakan pada Tsunade-_sama_ tentang kekuatan Pain, dan cari cara untuk mengalahkannya," ucap Kakashi parau namun tetap terdengar tegas

"Ta-tapi…tapi…" gagap Chouji sembari melihat ayahnya

"Jangan biarkan pengorbanan Chouza jadi sia-sia….larilah dan katakan semua ini pada Tsunade-_sama_."

Setelah mendengar perintah Kakashi untuk kedua kalinya Chouji kemudian bangkit berdiri hendak pergi menuju kantor hokage, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat tubuh Pain Shurado yang bergerak

Krek…krek…

"Kalian benar-benar keras kepala….kenapa masih hidup heh?"

Krek…tlek…

Sebuah torpedo muncul dari tubuh Pain Shurado, torpedo itu mengarah pada Chouji yang masih menatap Pain Shurado dengan mata membulat penuh

'_sial! Dia mengincar Chouji'_ batin Kakashi seraya menatap khawatir Chouji yang masih belum bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya

"APA YANG KAU TUNGGU CHOUJI! LARILAH!" teriak Kakashi sekuat tenaga

Menatap Chouza sebentar, Chouji lalu memantapkan hatinya dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Kakashi dan Chouza

Kakashi menatap nanar torpedo yang mengikuti Chouji kemanapun ia pergi, ia lalu menutup matanya dan mulai merenung

'_dengan sisa chakraku sekarang tak mungkin aku membawa tubuh Chouji dan jika aku melakukannya lagi sudah pasti aku akan….mati, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan Konoha saat ini'_ Kakashi lalu membuka matanya dan terlihatlah _mangekyou sharingan_ miliknya

"Hah….hah…sial benda itu terus mengejarku," umpat Chouji sambil terus berlari

Tiba-tiba kabut hitam muncul didepan Chouji yang masih terus berlari, walaupun kabut itu tidak mempengaruhi pandangan Chouji tapi pemuda bertubuh tambun itu tetap khawatir jika kabut didepannya adalah salah satu jurus lawan untuk menghabisinya

'_kabut apa itu?'_ batin Chouji dan Kakashi bersamaan

Broooooommmmm…

Terdengar suara aneh dari kabut itu diikuti dengan munculnya seseorang yang mengendarai sesuatu yang tidak mereka tahu apa itu namun kita kenal sebagai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Chouji

'_dia akan menabrak Chouji'_ batin Kakashi sedikit panik

"AWAAAAAS!" teriak orang itu memperingati Chouji, mendengar itu Chouji segera menghindar kekirinya dan kini orang itu berhadapan dengan torpedo yang akan meledak bila mengenai targetnya, dan targetnya adalah orang yang baru saja berteriak itu

'_torpedo? Kenapa benda itu ada disini?'_ batin orang itu sedikit terkejut, orang itu lalu berdiri diatas motornya dan membiarkan motornya berjalan tanpa dikemudikan olehnya, setelah jaraknya dengan torpedo itu cukup dekat ia lalu melompat dari motornya dan membiarkan motornya menabrak torpedo itu hingga terjadi ledakan besar

DHUAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR…..

Bruk…

Orang itu jatuh dan berguling ditanah karena tak seimbang saat ia melompat tadi, sementara Kakashi dan Chouji hanya membelalakkan mata tak percaya akan aksi berani orang yang belum mereka ketahui identitasnya itu

'_dia… menolongku?' _batin Chouji tak percaya, matanya masih setia menatap orang yang perlahan bangkit dari jatuhnya itu

'_apakah dia sekutu?'_ batin Kakashi yang sudah menonaktifkan _mangekyou sharingannya_ karena tak lagi diperlukan

Orang itu membuka pelindung kepalanya atau yang kita sebut dengan _helm_ dengan kasar dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat hingga terlihatlah surai pirang _spike_ yang membuat Kakashi dan Chouji terkejut bukan main

"Naruto?" ucap Kakashi dan Chouji bersamaan dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah keduanya

**Tbc**

**Haha… chapter 1 uda end. Bagaimana chapter ini? Kalian nilai sendiri lah**

**Terakhir silahkan tulis beberapa kalimat penyemangat, kritik, atau saran untuk Risa agar Risa semakin giat menulis ni fic, Ok?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : Teen **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran**

**Please enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokyo, xx yy 3025**

Suasana pagi yang aman dan damai terpatri jelas di ibu kota negara Jepang ini, burung-burung kecil sudah berkicau sedari tadi untuk meramaikan suasana pagi itu, begitu pula dengan jalanan yang sudah mulai ramai oleh kendaraan atau orang yang berjalan kaki, tapi keadaan aman dan damai itu tidak terlihat dirumah bergaya kerajaan milik keluarga Namikaze

"NARUTOO….! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus huh?!" teriak seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut merah panjang yang digerainya hingga menambah kesan menyeramkan pada wanita itu, iris _green-_nya tersembunyi dikelopak matanya yang menutup akibat memarahi seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang masih asyik dalam dunia mimpinya, bukannya bangun sang pemuda malah semakin menaikkan selimut birunya untuk menutupi intensitas cahaya matahari yang masuk kekamarnya

"Lima menit lagi _kaa-san_…" ucapnya setengah sadar

"B**angun. Atau kubuang semua persediaan ramenmu,"** ucap Kushina dengan aura mencekam yang terlihat jelas menguar dari tubuhnya, mendengar ancaman mematikan dari sang ibu mau tak mau pemuda _blonde_ itu langsung membuka matanya dan menghambur kekamar mandi setelah mengambil handuknya, melihat itu pun Kushina hanya tersenyum lebar

'_ternyata bakatku masih melekat'_ batin Kushina tersenyum bangga, ia lalu keluar dari kamar anak semata wayangnya itu masih dengan senyum bangga yang menghiasi wajahnya

15 menit kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya, rambut _spike_ _blonde-_nya menjadi layu akibat tersiram air, jelas dari wajahnya yang tampan itu menunjukkan kalau ia masih kesal dengan cara Kushina membangunkannya tadi

Setelah selesai berpakaian Naruto lalu berdiri didepan cermin yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya, ia menatap _intens_ tubuhnya yang saat ini berbalutkan jas berwarna merah dengan kemeja putih didalamnya, jas itu memiliki lis emas dari kerahnya hingga kebagian tengah jas tempat ia mengancingkan jasnya, begitu pula dengan bagian bawah lengan jasnya yang panjang, ia lalu memakai dasi berwarna sepadan dengan jasnya, pada bagian kerahnya terdapat ukiran kepala kuda berwarna emas pula, ia lalu mengambil _emblem_ perak berbentuk perisai dengan tulisan 'JMA' dan memasangkannya didada kirinya, selesai menatap tubuh atasnya ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada celana merah yang pada bagian bawahnya terdapat lis berwarna emas serta sepatu kets putih, ia lalu menatap wajahnya yang memiliki kulit tan serta tiga pasang garis _horizontal_ dimasing-masing pipinya, iris _saphire_ indahnya itu pun tak luput dari pandangannya

"Aku tampan," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, ia lalu mengambil kantong berisi kubus yang ia kaitkan disaku belakang celananya serta kunci motornya yang lalu dimasukkannya kedalam saku celananya, sebelum keluar dari kamarnya ia mengambil amunisi yang lalu ia masukkan kedalam tasnya. Jika Naruto membawa amunisi kesekolahnya artinya ia juga membawa senapan atau pistol kan? Itu wajar ia lakukan karena ia adalah siswa _Japan Military Academy_ atau yang sering disingkat dengan JMA, sekolah yang melatar belakangi pendidikan pertahanan dan cara berperang, ya negara metropolitan seperti Jepang ini memang rawan kejahatan, bahkan belakangan ini semakin banyak tindakan kejahatan yang sulit dicegah dan untuk itulah sekolah ini didirikan, untuk memberantas kriminalitas yang semakin merajalela

Setelah selesai sarapan Naruto lalu pergi menuju sekolahnya dan tentu ia berpamitan dulu pada ibunda terkasihnya

"_Kaa-san_…aku pergi ya," ucap Naruto dari halaman rumahnya dengan menaiki motor besar berwarna _orange_ miliknya

"Hati-hati ya sayang," ucap Kushina yang lalu mencium pipi Naruto sekilas

"_Kaa-san_ apa-apaan sih," gerutu Naruto sembari mengusap pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh Kushina, sementara Kushina yang melihat wajah kesal Naruto hanya terkikik geli, selesai urusannya dengan Kushina, Naruto lalu memacu motornya menuju sekolahnya

'_anakku sudah besar rupanya'_

**Naruto POV**

Ah pagi yang tenang…pikirku saat membelah jalanan kota Tokyo dengan motor kesayanganku ini, oh aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Maaf… e-ehm namaku Namikaze Naruto, putra tunggal dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, _tou-san_ adalah presiden disebuah perusahaan produksi senjata terbesar di asia dan _kaa-san_ adalah aktris laga yang pensiun setelah aku lahir, usiaku? Tentu aku masih muda hahaha…

Oh ya aku sekolah di JMA, sekolah yang mengajarkan cara berperang, menyelidiki suatu kasus, merakit senjata, menjinakkan bom, melacak seseorang atau benda dan masih banyak lagi yang berhubungan dengan kejahatan dan cara pemberantasannya, tapi meskipun begitu kejahatan didunia ini seperti tak ada habisnya, tapi tak ada salahnyakan mencoba untuk mengurangi tingkat kejahatan itu, karena itu aku selalu ingin menjadi penegak hukum, dan sebentar lagi itu akan tercapai karena sekarang aku seorang _knight_, di JMA ada beberapa level untuk setiap siswanya, level yang terendah itu _pawn_, lalu _rook_, _bishop_, _knight_, dan yang tertinggi itu _king_ dan _queen_ yaitu orang-orang yang memilki kecerdasan, ketangkasan, serta cara bertarung yang baik, tapi jarang ada siswa JMA yang dapat mencapai level _king_ atau _queen_ karena banyak yang tewas saat menjalankan misi atau dibunuh oleh sekelompok teroris atau kejahatan lainnya, orang yang aku tahu telah mencapai level _king_ hanya Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke sahabatku, dan _queen_-nya adalah Neji Hyuuga, tolong jangan berpikir kalau _queen_ itu hanya diperuntukkan untuk wanita, tidak, setiap akan naik level setiap siswa akan ditandingkan, dan pemenangnya akan naik level, dalam kasus Itachi-_nii_ dan Neji-_nii_ juga sama, mereka bertarung dan pemenangnya adalah Itachi-_nii_, maka ia naik ke level _king_ sementara Neji-_nii_ yang kalah dari Itachi-_nii_ naik ke level _queen_. Dan aku…aku akan mencapai level _king_ apapun yang terjadi

Aku terus memacu motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku harap bisa sampai disekolah tepat waktu tanpa harus dihukum oleh Kakashi-_sensei_ yang terkenal sebagai guru _killer_ seantero sekolah itu

Eh? kabut apa ini? Pikirku saat pemandanganku dihalangi oleh kabut hitam yang muncul tiba-tiba disekelilingku

Tanpa tahu arah aku terus memacu motorku memasuki kabut hitam yang mengelilingiku

Hal pertama yang kulihat setelah kabut itu menghilang adalah tempat porak-poranda seperti habis dibom dan seorang pria bertubuh tambun yang berlari kearahku, berlari? Kearahku?

'_sial! Aku akan menabraknya jika dia tak menghindar'_ batinku kalut karena jarakku dengan pria yang berlari itu sangatlah tipis

"AWAAAAAS!" teriakku memperingati orang itu, kulihat orang itu segera menghindar kekirinya, tapi sialnya kini aku berhadapan dengan benda panjang yang kukenal dengan…torpedo. Hah…? Tunggu dulu! Kenapa ada torpedo disini? Ah sial! Benda itu pasti akan meledak jika mengenaiku, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berdiri diatas motorku dan membiarkan motorku berjalan tanpa kukemudikan, setelah jarakku dengan torpedo itu cukup dekat barulah aku melompat dari motorku dan membiarkannya menabrak torpedo itu yang kuyakin akan terjadi ledakan besar, huu…motorku yang malang

DHUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….

**End of Naruto POV**

DHUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….

Bruk…

Naruto jatuh dan berguling ditanah karena tak seimbang saat ia melompat tadi, sementara Kakashi dan Chouji hanya membelalakkan mata tak percaya akan aksi berani orang yang belum mereka ketahui identitasnya itu

Naruto membuka pelindung kepalanya atau yang kita sebut dengan _helm_ dengan kasar dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat hingga terlihatlah surai pirang _spike _yang membuat Kakashi dan Chouji terkejut bukan main

"Naruto?" ucap Kakashi dan Chouji bersamaan dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah keduanya

"APA-APAAN SIH?! KENAPA ADA TORPEDO DI…" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat ia menatap sekitarnya yang seharusnya adalah jalanan ramai sekarang menjadi tanah tandus

'_tempat ini benar-benar sudah dibom, tapi… dimana ini?'_ batin Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk hingga ekor mata _saphire-_nya menangkap Kakashi yang masih menatapnya dengan tubuh yang setengah tertimbun reruntuhan

'_syukurlah, Naruto sudah disini, sekarang semua akan baik-baik saja dan aku harus segera menemui Tsunade-sama'_ batin Chouji. Ia lalu melanjutkan berlarinya yang sempat tertunda tadi menuju kantor _hokage_

"Kakashi-_sensei_? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto dengan raut khawatir yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya

'_sepertinya aku diselamatkan oleh Naruto'_ batin Kakashi dengan senyum kikuk

"Pain menyerangku dan jadinya yah…seperti ini, bagaimana kau bisa kemari Naruto?" Naruto mengambil kayu yang berukuran cukup besar yang berada tak jauh darinya

"Ada kabut hitam yang mengelilingiku tadi saat dijalan, ketika kabut itu hilang eh aku malah berada disini, ukhh…" ucap Naruto yang diakhiri dengan lenguhannya karena mengungkit batu yang menimpa sebagian tubuh Kakashi dengan kayu yang tadi diambilnya, "Nah…sekarang kita ada dimana _sensei_?" tanya Naruto sembari membuang kayu yang digunakannya untuk menolong Kakashi dan membantu Kakashi keluar dari reruntuhan itu

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendapati pertanyaan aneh muridnya itu. "Tentu saja ini Konoha Naruto."

"Konoha? Haha…candaanmu lucu sekali _sensei_…siapapun tahu kalau Konoha adalah tempat wisata haha…"

"Kenapa kau berpikir Konoha adalah menjadi tempat wisata?"

Naruto sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika melihat wajah serius Kakashi yang menjadi tanda kalau ia tidak sedang bergurau saat ini, "Kau bercandakan _sensei_?" tanya Naruto untuk memastikan

"_Akatsuki _datang dan menyerang Konoha untuk mencarimu."

"Mencariku?"

"Mereka ingin mengekstrak _kyuubi_ darimu." Perkataan Kakashi barusan semakin membuat Naruto bingung dengan keadaannya

"Aku tidak mengerti _sensei_, apa kita sedang _study tour_? Dan _kyuubi_? Bukankah _kyuubi_ hanya legenda?" kini giliran Kakashi yang membulatkan matanya atas pertanyaan beruntun Naruto barusan

"Astaga Naruto…apa latihan digunung Myoboku membuatmu _amnesia_ kalau kau _jinchuriki kyuubi_ hm?" tanya Kakashi seraya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan

"_Jinchuriki_?"

'_sepertinya aku pernah dengar soal jinchuriki ini tapi dimana yah?'_ batin Naruto

.

.

.

.

Sementara disuatu tempat yang dipenuhi dengan katak terlihat seorang pemuda yang kita kenal dengan nama Naruto Uzumaki tengah berbaring dengan santainya diatas sebuah daun raksasa

Hup…

Seekor katak hijau yang terlihat sudah tua melompat keatas daun tempat Naruto beristirahat

"Ternyata kau disini Naruto, aku lelah mencarimu kemana-mana," ucap katak itu dengan nada jengkel

Naruto yang mendengar gerutuan katak tua itu hanya menghiraukannya saja, ia masih asyik dengan acara bersantainya

Jengah dengan keadaan diam yang _awkward_ menurut katak tua itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan. "Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita memulai latihan _fusion_? Ayo cepat kesini!"

Naruto melirik sebentar katak tua yang telah menjadi gurunya itu lalu duduk bersila dengan wajah yang menunduk dalam

'_ada apa dengan anak ini?'_ batin katak tua itu khawatir

"Bagaimana dengan mereka ya?" gumam Naruto pelan

"Hm?"

"_Akatsuki_, mereka mencariku kan? Kupikir mereka pasti menuju Konoha dan mencariku."

"Dasar bodoh!" sentak katak tua itu keras, "Ada banyak ninja hebat di Konoha, jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Kau hanya harus melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan!" Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan gurunya barusan

"Ok! Ayo kita berlatih _fusion_!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat membara

.

.

.

.

Chouji melompat tinggi saat melihat sekelebat sosok Tsunade diatas menara _hokage_

Tap…

"Tsunade-_samaaaa_!" seru Chouji panjang, "Saya membawa info yang berhubungan dengan Pain," ucap Chouji serius sembari berlutut dihadapan sang _godaime hokage_ itu

"Katakan," titah Tsunade tak kalah serius nan tegas

"Salah satunya adalah seorang pria berambut _orange_ dengan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan _piercing_, ia memiliki kemampuan untuk menarik dan mendorong sesuatu sesuai dengan kehendaknya dengan dia sebagai pusatnya. Tapi ada sekitar _interval_ 5 detik setelah ia menggunakan kekuatannya sebelum ia bisa menggunakannya lagi," jelas Chouji panjang lebar

"Hanya 5 detik?" tanya seorang _anbu_ memastikan dan dibalas anggukan cepat dari Chouji

"Ah satu lagi, Naruto sudah datang, saat ini ia sedang bersama Kakashi-_sensei_"

"Naruto?" ulang Tsunade seolah tak percaya dengan pendengarannya

"Benar, dia muncul begitu saja didepanku dengan mengendarai sesuatu, dan langsung menabrakkan kendaraannya itu dengan torpedo yang mengejarku, hingga aku selamat seperti sekarang," jelas Chouji dengan nada ceria

Tsunade mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan penjelasan Chouji barusan, lantas ia pun menyuruh Chouji untuk menjemput Chouza dan membawanya kerumah sakit yang disambut dengan air mata bahagia dari Chouji karena ayahnya masih dapat diselamatkan

.

.

.

.

'_jinchuriki adalah sebutan untuk orang-orang yang menjadi wadah untuk makhluk berekor yang dianggap berbahaya pada zaman shinobi dulu"_ penjelasan Iruka yang merupakan guru sejarahnya disekolah tentang sejarah dunia _shinobi_ yang dipelajari Naruto di JMA terus bermain diotaknya bagaikan kaset yang sudah rusak _'dan tadi Kakashi-sensei menyebutku jinchuriki kyuubi? Makhluk berekor paling kuat itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?'_ batin Naruto bingung

Saat ini Naruto dan Kakashi berjalan tanpa tujuan, yang jelas saat ini keduanya tengah memasuki desa Konoha lebih dalam, yah itu akan terlihat jelas jika saat ini desa Konoha tidak hancur lebur seperti sekarang

Tiba-tiba keduanya merasakan guncangan yang sangat besar, lantas kedua pria berbeda usia itu melihat keatas mereka dimana terdapat seorang pria berambut _orange_ yang mengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada Konoha

"_Shinra_ _tensei_."

DHHUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR….

Sekali lagi ledakan besar terjadi dan semakin membuat Konoha luluh lantak tak berbentuk, dalam guncangan besar itu Naruto mengambil _emblem_ JMA-nya dan mengarahkannya kedepan

"_Shield: active._"

Seketika _emblem_ itu mengeluarkan sinar biru yang membentuk kubus dengan Naruto dan Kakashi didalamnya yang dilindungi dari puing-puing atau batu saat ledakan besar terjadi

"Apa yang terjadi Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanya Naruto setelah menonaktifkan perisai di-_emblem_-nya

"Sepertinya _akatsuki_ benar-benar ingin menghancurkan Konoha," ucap Kakashi yang kemudian berlari

'_sial! Aku sama sekali belum mengerti situasiku sekarang ini!'_ walau mengutuk atas ketidakmengertiannya pada situasinya itu Naruto tetap mengikuti Kakashi berlari dibelakangnya

Naruto dan Kakashi berhenti berlari ketika melihat sebuah kawah yang sangat luas dengan keenam Pain dan Tsunade ditengahnya, keduanya lalu bersembunyi dibalik batu yang lumayan besar

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan fokus pada Tsunade _'itu…Tsunade-baachan…apa yang dilakukannya disini?'_ lalu matanya beralih pada Pain Tendou yang berdiri dihadapan Tsunade _'dia… sangat mirip dengan Yahiko-nii,benarkah itu dia? Ya tuhan….sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disiniiiii!'_ jerit Naruto dalam hatinya

"Kakashi -_sensei_, yang disana itu Tsunade-_baachan_ dan Yahiko-_nii_ kan?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik Kakashi yang berada disampingnya

"Yahiko-_nii_?" tanya Kakashi dengan tatapan bingung yang ditujukan pada Naruto, Naruto yang melihat wajah bingung gurunya itu segera mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kakashi dan kembali fokus pada Tsunade dan keenam Pain

"Lupakan, apa yang mereka lakukan disana?"

"Sepertinya akan terjadi pertarungan diantara mereka."

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Keenam orang yang ada disana itu orang-orang terkuat _akatsuki_, dan _akatsuki_ ingin menangkapmu untuk mengambil _kyuubi_, pertarungan ini untuk melindungimu," ucap Kakashi dengan nada lirih diakhir kalimatnya

'_melindungiku? Apa tidak salah? Aku bahkan bukan jinchuriki'_ batin Naruto sambil melihat Tsunade dan keenam Pain dengan pandangan kosong

"Tapi Tsunade-_baachan _dalam bahaya disana, jadi Kakashi-_sensei_ apa kita hanya akan berdiri disini?"

"Pain bukanlah lawan yang mudah Naruto, kita harus memiliki strategi untuk melawannya"

"Pain?"

'_rasa sakit? Itu nama atau julukan? Orang-orang disini menjadi aneh'_ pikir Naruto dengan dahi yang berkerut

.

.

"Aku adalah _godaime hokage_! Dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka yang telah menghancurkan Konoha!" seru Tsunade yang sudah siap dengan posisi bertarungnya

"_Hokage-sama_!" panggil seorang _anbu _seraya melompat mendekati Tsunade

'_tanda didahinya sudah hilang, sial! Ini akan jadi semakin buruk'_ batin _anbu_ itu

Naruto semakin memicingkan matanya saat melihat Pain Shurado hendak menyerang Tsunade

"Sepertinya kau telah sedikit mengerti tentang rasa sakit tapi…aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu…" ucap Pain Tendou datar

Pain Shurado hendak menyerang Tsunade dengan berbagai macam senjata tajamnya, Naruto yang melihat itu pun segera mengambil sebuah kubus dari tas kecilnya yang terisi penuh dengan kubus lalu menekan salah satu permukaan kubus bermotif spiral kotak itu

"_Dagger: active."_ Setelah Naruto mengucapkan semacam mantra kubus itu kemudian bertransformasi menjadi sebuah_ dagger_ berbentuk seperti sekop dan berukuran besar ditangan kanannya, Naruto kemudian berlari menuju Pain Shurado dengan _dagger _besar itu ditangannya

"Naruto!" panggil Kakashi namun sepertinya dihiraukan oleh pemuda _blonde_ itu

Sebelum Pain Shurado sempat menyerang Tsunade, Naruto telah melompat kearah Pain Shurado dengan ujung _dagger_-nya yang mengarah pada tubuh bagian tengah Pain itu

Kraaakkk….

Tubuh Pain Shurado terbelah menjadi dua setelah terkena serangan Naruto barusan, Naruto menatap tubuh hancur Pain Shurado sebentar lalu menatap tajam kelima Pain yang justru menatapnya datar

"Tak akan kumaafkan kalian yang berani menyakiti keluargaku," desis Naruto tajam, sementara Tsunade yang melihat kemunculan tiba-tiba Naruto hanya mampu terpaku dengan aksi Naruto barusan

'_dia sangat berbeda'_ batin Tsunade seraya tersenyum lembut kepada cucu tersayangnya itu, _'tapi juga ada yang aneh padanya, chakranya….'_

"_Jinchuriki kyuubi_ heh? Kau sudah disini jadi aku tak perlu repot mencarimu," ucap Pain Tendou datar

'_tapi aku tidak merasakan chakranya….aneh'_ batin Pain Tendou

Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul disamping Tsunade dan memapah tubuh Tsunade yang mulai menunjukkan efek penuaan

"Kakashi Hatake…jadi kau masih hidup hm?"

"Yah…dewi fortuna masih berpihak padaku," jawab Kakashi sekenanya

Ditengah interaksi Kakashi dan Pain Tendou, Naruto tengah berpikir keras untuk menjelaskan keadaannya saat ini, dan hal paling masuk akal yang bisa dipikirkannya adalah ia berada di MASA LALU, meskipun itu juga bisa dikatakan lebih tidak masuk akal, tapi semua yang terjadi disekitarnya saat ini menguatkan dugaannya itu dan memang itulah kebenarannya. Naruto semakin mengeraskan rahangnya ketika kembali mengingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai didunia _shinobi_ saat ini

'_sial! Ini semua karena kabut itu aku jadi harus terlibat perang seperti ini! Dengan Yahiko-nii pula, oh kami-sama ini mengerikan….aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak berurusan dengan manusia seberbahaya dia. Tapi jinchuriki? Kyuubi? Aku ingat saat Iruka-sensei menjelaskannya dikelas kemarin, tapi demi tuhan….itu hanya ada pada zaman shinobi, ah atau…atau…atau aku kembali kemasa lalu? Dan itu karena kabut hitam itu? Hehe… yang benar saja, mungkin aku sudah gila sekarang! Tapi bagaimana kalau itu benar? Bagaimana kalau aku memang terlempar kemasa lalu karena kabut itu? Bagaiamana aku bisa kembali kemasaku? Apa yang harus kulakukan! Kumohon tolong aku kami-sama, tolong keluarkan aku dari situasi mengerikan ini'_ batin Naruto menganalisis yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas yang panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya

"Tsunade-_sama_ Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi yang khawatir pada Tsunade yang terlihat sangat kelelahan

"Kakashi-_sensei_ tolong bawa Tsunade-_baachan_ ketempat yang aman." Mata Kakashi sukses membulat penuh ketika mendengar permintaan muridnya barusan

"Naruto…" lirih Tsunade dalam rengkuhan Kakashi

"Aku tahu Anda adalah orang yang penting disini dan keselamatan Anda adalah prioritas utama kami bukan, jadi silahkan bersantai ditempat yang aman _baa-chan_, disini biar aku yang mengurusnya," ucap Naruto dengan nada bijak

"Apa kau sudah gila Naruto! Mau melawannya seorang diri? Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu!" teriak Kakashi murka

"Tolong mengertilah Kakashi-_sensei_…akan sangat sulit untuk bertarung sekaligus melindungi orang."

"Jadi menurutmu aku ini hanya pengganggu begitu?" teriak Kakashi semakin murka, ia sangat kesal saat ini karena sifat keras kepala muridnya ini kambuh lagi dan diikuti pula sifat sok heroiknya yang ia dapat entah dari mana

"Kakashi…" tegur Tsunade pelan, "Baiklah aku mengerti Naruto, aku akan pergi, tapi sebelumnya bawalah Katsuyu bersamamu, dia memiliki semua info tentang Pain," ucap Tsunade seraya menyerahkan katsuyu kecil pada Naruto

"_Konnichiwa_," sapa Katsuyu ramah, namun hal itu malah membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri

'_siput yang bisa bicara? Astagaaaaaaa…..aku benar-benar kembali kemasa laluuuuu….'_ Jerit _inner_ Naruto lebay

"Ayo pergi Kakashi," titah Tsunade tak bisa dibantah.

Dengan berat hati Kakashi membawa Tsunade pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang akan bertarung sendirian dengan para Pain

.

.

.

.

Sementara digunung Myoboku terlihat Naruto dan katak tua atau Fukasaku yang telah menjadi gurunya sedang berlatih _fusion_, namun sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini pun katak tua itu kembali terlempar dari tubuh Naruto

Bruuk

"A-ayo kita coba sekali lagi," ucap Fukasasku dengan tubuh sedikit gemetaran, dengan sekali lompatan Fukasaku kini sudah berada diatas pundak kanan Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut, kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu menutup mata dan mulai berkonsentrasi, namun tubuh Fukasaku kembali gemetaran

"**GRROOOOOAAAAAA…"**

Bruk….

Tubuh kecil Fukasaku kembali terlempar dari atas pundak Naruto

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa selalu seperti ini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah kesal

"Sepertinya sia-sia saja Naruto," jawab Fukasaku dengan wajah bercanda

"Si-sia-sia?"

"Sepertinya _kyuubi_ tak menerima kehadiranku sehingga terus melemparku."

"A-APAAAAAA…..TAK MUNGKIN! UNTUK APA AKU BERLATIH KERAS SELAMA INI!"

"Maaf tuan Fukasaku," sela seekor katak kecil yang muncul tiba-tiba disamping Fukasaku

"Ada apa?"

"Katak pembawa pesan yang kau kirim ke Konoha sepertinya sudah tewas," ucap katak kecil itu dengan suara sepelan mungkin, namun ucapannya barusan masih dapat didengar Naruto dengan jelas hingga membuat pemuda itu merasa khawatir dengan keadaan desa kesayangannya itu

'_aku harap semua baik-baik saja' _doanya dalam hati

"Apa? bagaimana bisa?" gelegar Fukasaku yang sangat terkejut

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi namanya hilang dari daftar," ucap katak itu sembari menunjukkan sebuah gulungan yang berisi daftar nama katak yang tinggal digunung Myoboku, dan disana terlihat jelas sebuah kolom kosong yang seharusnya terisi dengan nama katak pembawa pesan yang ia kirim ke Konoha

"apa itu berarti sesuatu terjadi diKonoha?" duga Fukasaku sembari menatap katak kecil dihadapannya

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tak percaya

Kedua katak itu lalu melompat menuju sebuah kolam kecil yang menghubungkan Konoha dengan gunung Myoboku

"Aku bergantung padamu, kau harus menyampaikan ini padanya," ucap Fukasaku yang dibalas anggukan dari katak kecil itu, katak kecil itu lalu melompat kedalam kolam

Fukasaku berbalik dan melompat menjauhi kolam itu menuju tempat Naruto yang tadi ia tinggalkan

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto dengan raut muka serius

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, yang jelas sesuatu sedang terjadi di Konoha dan kau harus berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh, kita harus berhasil melakukan _fusion_ ini," ucap Fukasaku tegas, setelah itu keduanya kembali berlatih

**Tbc**

**Nah…bagaimana chapter ini? Kalian nilai sendiri lah**

**Untuk informasi,**_** Dagger**_** itu senjata sejenis pedang, tapi pedangnya lurus dengan mata yang lancip, tidak seperti pedang samurai-samurai gitu, nah **_**dagger**_** yang digunakan Naruto disini adalah **_**dagger**_** berbentuk sekop dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar **

**Terakhir silahkan tulis beberapa kalimat penyemangat, kritik, atau saran untuk Risa agar Risa semakin giat menulis ni fic, Ok?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : Teen **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran**

_**Attention**_**: perhatikan kata (***_**past**_**) dan (***_**future**_**) setelah nama Naruto, (***_**past**_**) berarti Naruto shinobi dan (***_**future**_**) berarti Naruto masa depan**

**Please enjoy reading **

.

.

**Japan Military Academy**

Adalah sekolah yang paling populer di Jepang, bukan hanya di Jepang, keunggulan sekolah militer itu bahkan terkenal hingga keluar Jepang, itulah sebabnya banyak pelajar-pelajar asing yang bercita-cita menjadi pasukan militer sekolah disana

Japan Military Academy memiliki sistem _level_ untuk setiap siswanya, dimulai dari _rook_, _bishop_, _knight_, _queen, _dan _king_, untuk mencapai suatu _level_ siswa akan bertanding satu lawan satu, lalu pemenangnya akan naik _level_ sedangkan yang kalah mengulang _level _setahun lagi, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk _level queen _atau _king_, walaupun siswa sama-sama bertarung namun pemenang akan mendapatkan _level_ _king_ sedangkan yang kalah mendapatkan _level queen_. Namun sayang, sampai saat ini sejak berdirinya JMA yang tercatat sebagai _king and queen_ hanya beberapa orang saja, hal ini disebabkan oleh beberapa hal tapi penyebab utamanya adalah kematian saat menjalankan misi, berbicara tentang misi, siswa JMA mulai mendapatkan misi sejak mereka menjadi _bishop_ dan kasus yang sering terjadi adalah para teroris yang membunuh _knight_ sebelum sempat menjadi _queen _atau _king_

Japan Military Academy adalah sekolah yang sangat luas, sekolah ini dibagi menjadi gedung A dan gedung B yang terpisah, namun tetap dihubungkan oleh sebuah jembatan layang, jadi tidak merepotkan siswa maupun guru jika ingin menyeberang, gedung A dan gedung B masing-masing berbentuk seperti huruf L terbalik yang masing-masing gedung terdiri dari empat lantai, fungsi kedua gedung juga berbeda, gedung A yang seluruhnya terdiri dari ruang praktek dan galeri dan gedung B yang seluruhnya terdiri dari kelas-kelas untuk pembelajaran formal para siswa serta kantin dan ruang kepala sekolah dan ruang guru

Fasilitas-fasilitas yang disediakan sekolah menjadi salah satu keunggulannya, seperti ruang menembak, ruang memanah, ruang berpedang, ruang ilmu bela diri, ruang perakitan senjata dan perakitan serta penjinakan bom yang disatukan, ruang komputer, ruang kimia, ruang fisika, ruang biologi, galeri senjata, ruang kesehatan, perpustakaan, ruang seni musik, ruang seni rupa, bahkan galeri foto. Walaupun setiap harinya siswa selalu dijejali oleh ilmu militer yang keras namun mereka tetap mendapatkan pembelajaran emosional seperti seni rupa, seni musik, bahkan fotograpi

Japan Military Academy juga memiliki beragam fasilitas olahraga termasuk kolam renang, taman yang hijau dan asri yang memenuhi halaman sekolah itu menjadi salah satu tempat favorit para siswa setelah kantin untuk melepas kepenatan setelah belajar diruangan. Namun ada sebuah bangunan sederhana yang keberadaannya cukup jauh dari gedung A dan B, tapi keberadaan bangunan itu tak sekalipun menghilangkan kesan indah dan mahal pada sekolah populer itu, bangunan yang seperti rumah sederhana itu dimiliki oleh sekelompok siswa yang paling disegani disana jadi tak ada siapapun yang berani memasuki bangunan itu bahkan guru sekalipun

Saat ini diruang kelas 2-A dari gedung B tengah terjadi kericuhan karena salah satu dari mereka ada yang tidak hadir. Yah..kebetulan guru yang seharusnya mengajar mereka saat ini juga tidak hadir jadilah kelas yang biasanya adem ayem itu kini terdengar riuh seperti pasar yang sibuk. Ukiran kepala kuda berwarna emas dibagian kerah pada seragam laki-laki dan pada bagian kiri rok seragam perempuan menandakan kalau penghuni kelas ini merupakan _knight_

"Hah~ kemana sih si Naruto itu? Sudah jam segini belum juga datang!" ucap seorang gadis bersurai _blonde_ pucat sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya, Ino Yamanaka

"Dasar Naruto _no_ _baka_! Membuat orang kerepotan saja!" umpat gadis lainnya yang memiliki surai senada dengan bunga sakura, Sakura Haruno

"Sakura!" hardik seorang gadis berambut biru tua panjang yang digerainya dengan tajam, Hyuuga Hinata yang tak rela jika sang pujaan hati dikatai bodoh oleh orang lain, sementara Sakura menciut melihat sahabatnya yang sudah memasuki _mode_ _'evil'_nya

"Lagi pula apa kau tidak bisa menghubunginya Hinata?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya, Kiba Inuzuka

"Tidak bisa, dan sialnya lagi aku tidak bisa melacak Naruto-_kun_."

"Kau melacak Naruto?" tanya Ino dengan sebelah alisnya yang dinaikkan, tanda penasaran

"Kita ini pelacak Ino, kau seharusnya tahu karena itu salah satu tugas kita, dan lagi bukankah saling melacak antara penghuni JMA adalah hal yang lumrah? Kenapa harus diperdebatkan?" ucapan Hinata barusan sukses membuat Ino bungkam seketika

"Benar kata Hinata, dan saat ini kita perlu tahu dimana Naruto berada, padahal baru tiga puluh menit yang lalu dia ada dijalan menuju kesini," balas pemuda lainnya yang bergaya _emo_ dengan rambut _raven_ yang melawan gravitasi, iris _onyx_-nya menatap tajam layar monitor didepannya yang menunjukkan geografis lokasi yang dipantaunya, Sasuke Uchiha

"Dan menghilang tiba-tiba, ini aneh," celetuk gadis bercepol dua sambil mengotak-atik layar transparan didepannya, Tenten

"Setahuku tidak ada mesin yang mampu membuat orang menghilang dalam sekejap mata," ucap Kiba yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya. "Mungkin terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Semua mata yang ada dikelas itu menatap Kiba meminta penjelasan atas spekulasinya barusan

"Apa yang kau harapkan terjadi padanya?" tanya pemuda dengan _style_ rambut bob sarkastis, Rock Lee

"Diculik mungkin?" jawab Kiba sembari mengendikkan bahunya

"Cis…" Hinata mendesis geram mendengar jawaban Kiba barusan, lantas gadis yang menjadi kekasih Naruto itu pun melempar kepala Kiba dengan kotak pensilnya dan korban pelemparan hanya bisa meringis kesakitan tanpa berani membalas

"Jangan sembarangan Kiba, kau kira mudah mengalahkan Naruto? Ingat kalau Naruto pernah menghajar sepuluh orang bersenjata dalam waktu 15 detik," ucap Sakura yang langsung mematahkan spekulasi Kiba

"Mungkin _emblem_ JMA-nya hilang?" tanya pemuda bertubuh gemuk, Chouji Akimichi sambil menatap satu-persatu wajah teman-temannya

"Kalau _emblem_-nya hilang harusnya kita masih bisa melihat sinyalnya, tapi ini…tanpa jejak, Naruto seperti…menghilang," ucap Tenten dengan nada yang lirih diakhir kalimatnya

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya beberapa kali, tapi selalu operatornya yang menjawab kalau diluar jangkauan, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan yang anehnya memakai kacamata hitam didalam ruangan, Shino Aburame

"Sejak tadi memang begitu, bagaimana kalau kita kerumah Naruto-_kun _nanti?" usul Hinata yang juga dibalas anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya

"Hoaam~ lakukan setelah pulang sekolah," saran pemuda yang masih asyik dengan dunia mimpinya, Nara Shikamaru

.

.

.

.

Dooorrr….dooorrr

Pain Shurado yang sudah dibangkitkan lagi kembali menembakkan rudal-rudalnya pada Naruto yang menghindarinya dengan susah payah, tak jarang Naruto membalas serangannya, namun karena _rinengan_ semua serangannya dapat dihindari dengan mudah bahkan mereka dapat menghindarinya tanpa melihat dari mana serangan itu berasal

'_mata itu adalah rinengan, mereka seperti bisa memberitahu kepada pengguna rinengan lainnya apa yang mereka lihat, makanya cara terbaik melawan mereka adalah satu lawan satu'_ penjelasan Katsuyu tadi masih terngiang-ngiang dikepala Naruto

Naruto bersalto saat Pain Jigokudo menyerangnya, ia kemudian mengokang senapan laras panjangnya

"Satu lawan satu Naruto-_kun_," ucap Katsuyu yang berada dipundak Naruto

"Tidak mungkin aku memisahkan mereka begitu saja."

Naruto lalu membidik Pain Jigokudo dan menembaknya dengan cepat

Dooorr… Dooorr…

Naruto menembakkan pelurunya pada Pain Jigokudo yang sayangnya mampu menghindarinya, namun peluru itu tertanam ditubuh Pain Ningendo yang tepat berada dibelakang Pain Jigokudo. Melihat itu Naruto hanya menyeringai senang

"Kau tahu Yahiko-_nii_… ini adalah sejata yang kau rancang untuk ayahku, seperti keinginanmu, satu peluru dari senjata ini bisa mengeluarkan sengatan listrik sebesar 5000 volt yang dapat menumbangkan beruang sekalipun dan aku baru saja menembakkan dua peluru pada temanmu itu yang artinya dapat mengeluarkan sengatan listrik sebesar 10.000 volt," jelas Naruto panjang lebar. "Dan tombol ini dapat mengaktifkan sengatan listrik itu, jadi…bersiap-siaplah."

'_10.000 volt? Itu sangat besar, aku bisa mati, sial!'_ batin Pain Ningendo panik, Naruto menekan tombol merah itu hingga mengeluarkan suara

Piii piii piii

Dan tubuh Pain Ningendo langsung menegang, sengatan-sengtan listrik terlihat dari tubuhnya yang menegang

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH…." teriak Pain Ningendo tak kuasa menahan sengatan listrik berukuran besar itu, tak lama kemudian Pain Ningendo ambruk dengan luka bakar yang sangat parah diseluruh tubuhnya yang kini kaku

"Kau berhasil Naruto-_kun_," puji Katsuyu yang mengundang cengiran lima jari Naruto

Pain Tendou menatap tajam Naruto yang masih tersenyum bangga, ia lalu mengadahkan tangannya kearah Naruto

"_Bansho tennin_."

Seketika Naruto merasa kalau dirinya tertarik kearah Pain Tendou

'_sial! Lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan kekuatan aneh ini'_ batin Naruto seraya menahan tubuhnya agar tak tertarik pada Pain Tendou _'sial! Aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi'_

.

.

.

.

"Shima-_sama_!" panggil katak kecil yang dikirim Fukasaku untuk ke Konoha, seekor katak betina yang merupakan istri Fukasaku menatap nanar Konoha yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk dari atas patung wajah hokage. "Fukasaku-_sama_ mengirimku untuk mengatkan sesuatu…"

"Kita harus melakukan _kuchiyose_," potong Shima cepat

"Itulah yang ingin kukatakan."

"Jadi apa mereka sudah siap?"

"Mereka siap Shima-_sama_" Shima hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban katak kecil itu

"_Kuchiyose no jutsu_!" seru Shima seraya mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah para Pain

BHHHOOOOOOOOOOFFFFTTTT

Kepulan asap tebal tiba-tiba muncul diarea pertarungan Naruto vs pain, perlahan kepulan asap tebal itu menipis dan memperlihatkan tiga ekor katak raksasa dengan seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang berada diatas salah satu katak raksasa itu, pemuda _blonde_ yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki dengan Shima dan Fukasaku dikedua bahunya

"Hmm? Shima…kita ada dimana?" tanya Fukasaku sembari melihat sekelilingnya

"Konoha," ucap Shima pelan, mendengar itu Fukasaku dan Naruto*_past_ membelalakkan mata mereka

Dengan liar mata Naruto*_past _menyapu setiap pemandangan yang ada disekitarnya, namun ia hanya melihat reruntuhan, tempat itu tak dapat dikenali lagi sebagai desa kesayangannya

"Jangan bercanda Shima-_baachan_, aku tak bisa melihat gedung hokage, ini..ini hanya reruntuhan," ucap Naruto*_past _dengan nada bergetar

"_Akatsuki_ menghancurkan Konoha beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Apa?"

Naruto*_past_ benar-benar marah saat ini, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat membumi hanguskan _akatsuki_, namun saat melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya sedang melawan salah satu dari Pain ia pun menjadi sangat penasaran dengan orang itu hingga melupakan kemarahannya

'_siapa dia?'_ batin Naruto*_past_

Naruto*_future_ yang masih menahan tubuhnya menatap kaget atas kemunculan katak-katak raksasa yang berada sedikit jauh dibelakangnya, terlebih melihat seseorang yang memiiki ciri fisik yang sama dengannya

'_dia…benar-benar mirip'_ batin Naruto*_future_, perlahan tubuh Naruto*_future_ terangkat dan melayang menuju Pain Tendou, "Aarrrgghhh…." teriak Naruto*_future_ sembari meronta-ronta ketika melihat Pain Tendou sudah mengeluarkan besi hitamnya

'_sial! Aku bisa mati jika benda itu menusukku'_ batin Naruto*_future_ panik, dalam kepanikannya itu Naruto*_future_ mengambil sebuah kubus yang memiliki corak yang rumit dari dalam kantong kubusnya _'find it, my little bom'_ ucap Naruto*_future_ dalam hatinya sambil menyeringai tipis, ia kemudian melempar kubus itu kearah para Pain yang tentu saja tidak menyadarinya

"A_ctive,"_ ucap Naruto*_future_ berbisik

Bom itu meledak pelan ketika mencapai tanah, kemudian sengatan-sengatan listrik menyambar para Pain yang berdiri disekitar bom itu hingga kontrol Pain Tendou pada Naruto*_future_ terlepas

"A-aarrgghh…." erang para Pain karena tubuh mereka yang terkena sengatan listrik

Dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kelelahan Naruto*_future_ tersenyum bangga atas keberhasilannya untuk melemahkan para Pain sementara waktu

"Kerja bagus Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto*_future_ membalikkan badannya guna melihat rombongan katak dan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya, tetapi yang didapatinya adalah pandangan aneh dari pemuda itu, dengan tertatih Naruto*_future_ berjalan mendekati pemuda yang masih setia dengan pandangan selidiknya itu, sementara Katsuyu yang masih berada dipundak Naruto*_future_ hanya bisa heran karena kemiripan dua pemuda itu

'_apakah mereka kembar?'_ batin Katsuyu sembari memperhatikan Naruto*_future_ dan Naruto*_past_ bergantian

'_siapa dia? Kenapa….kenapa kami begitu mirip?'_ batin Naruto*_past_ sembari menatap Naruto*_future_ dengan pandangan menyelidik

"Naruto…yang disana itu _bunshin_-mu?" tanya Fukasaku

"Bukan, kita baru saja tiba disini, bagaimana mungkin aku langsung membuat _bunshin_?"

"Kalau begitu dia adalah lawan"

"Eh? Tapi…tapi dia baru saja bertarung dengan _akatsuki_ kan?"

"Jika itu bukan kau lalu siapa dia? Mungkin ini hanya taktik _akatsuki _untuk mengalahkanmu, membuatmu berpikir 'Naruto' yang disana itu adalah kawan, lalu dia akan membunuhmu begitu kau lengah."

"Kau benar, kalau begitu aku duluan yang akan membunuhnya."

'_lawankah? Tapi… '_ batin Gamabunta sambil menatap Katsuyu yang berada dipundak Naruto*_future_

Naruto*_past_ menyiapkan posisi bertarungnya begitu melihat Naruto*_future_ semakin mendekat padanya

'_dia…mungkinkah dia…orang paling hebat dalam sejarah shinobi itu?'_ pikir Naruto*_future_ saat mengingat shinobi paling hebat dalam sejarah dunia ninja yang pernah dijelaskan oleh Iruka dikelasnya

Naruto*_future_ memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat berhadapan dengan Naruto*_past_, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk memulai perkenalan

"Anda nan…"

Duaakk…

Ucapan Naruto*_future_ terpotong karena Naruto*_past_ lebih dulu memukul ulu hatinya hingga menyebabkan Naruto*_future_ jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi bagian perutnya yang sakit

"Akh…."

'_oh my…sambutan yang menarik'_ batin Naruto*_future_ sambil berusaha berdiri

"Jangan bersikap sok manis dihadapanku PALSU," ucap Naruto*_past_ dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'palsu' diakhir kalimatnya

"Palsu? Apa mak…"

Duaakk…

Kali ini Naruto*_past _memukul rahang Naruto*_future_

Naruto*_past_ kembali mengarahkan tinjunya pada Naruto*_future_ yang sayangnya mampu ditahan oleh Naruto*_future_

"Hei…hei…berhenti memukuliku, pukulanmu sangat sakit apa kau tidak tahu itu?! Idiot!"

'_bagaimana bisa orang seperti ini menjadi pembawa perdamaian pada dunia ninja?'_ batin Naruto*_future_ sedikit kesal

Para Pain yang sudah berhasil menjinakkan bom listrik Naruto*_future_ atau lebih tepatnya setelah bom itu dihancurkan oleh Pain Shurado dan setelah mereka memulihkan tenaga, kini mereka memulai untuk menyerang kedua Naruto yang sibuk dengan aksi baku tinju mereka

Penyerangan dimulai dengan Pain Chikushodo yang men-_summon_ dua ekor badak raksasa yang berlari kencang kearah kedua Naruto

Kedua Naruto yang melihat itu segera menghentikan aksi baku tinju mereka, Naruto*_past_ segera membentuk _odama rasengan_ ditangan kanannya sedangkan Naruto*_future_ sudah membidik seekor badak didepannya dengan sebuah _bazoka_ yang ukurannya cukup besar diatas pundak kanannya

Kedua badak raksasa itu semakin dekat dengan kedua Naruto yang sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing

Drap…

Drap…

Drap…

Dra…

"_Senpo: odama rasengan!/fire_!" teriak kedua Naruto bersamaan sembari meluncurkan serangan masing-masing

Braak…bruk…

Kedua badak raksasa itu terlempar jauh dari kedua Naruto setelah dengan telak terkena serangan mematikan yang diluncurkan keduanya. Kedua badak itu kemudian menghilang dengan suara 'bhooft' yang keras disertai dengan asap tebal yang mengelilingi kedua makhluk raksasa itu

Kedua Naruto lalu saling berpandangan dengan tatapan kagum yang saling mereka lempar

'_jadi itu jurus ninja… sangat hebat'_ batin Naruto*_future_ sembari menatap kagum Naruto*_past _disampingnya

"Tadi itu…jurus apa?" tanya Naruto*_past_

"Hanya teknik biasa," jawab Naruto*_future_ cuek

Pain Chikushodo kembali membentuk _handseal _dan segera menghentakkan tangannya ketanah sembari mengucapkan

"_Kuchiyose no jutsu._"

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti," ucap Naruto*_past _yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Naruto*_future_

Beberapa ekor hewan raksasa muncul dihadapan tim Gamabunta yang sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing

"Bun! Ken! Hiro!" panggil Fukasaku yang dibalas anggukan dari ketiga katak raksasa itu yang kemudian menyerang hewan-hewan _kuchiyose_ Pain Chikushodo

Pain Gakido menyerang Naruto*_past_, Naruto*_past _kemudian membentuk _handseal _namun segera dihentikan oleh ucapan Katsuyu

"_Ninjutsu_ tidak akan mempan padanya, dia akan menyerapnya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan melawannya dengan tangan kosong."

Naruto*_past_ segera membentuk tinjunya dan menghantamkan tinjunya kewajah Pain Gakido

Buaagh…

Pain Tendou menatap datar tubuh Pain Gakido yang terbaring disampingnya setelah dengan telak terkena tinju dari Naruto*_past_

'_hanya dengan sekali serangan saja lawan sudah tumbang? Mengagumkan'_ batin Naruto*_future_

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu," ucap Naruto*_past_ dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mengarah pada Pain Tendou. Ia lalu membentuk _handseal _dan mengucapkan, "_kagebunshin no jutsu_." Dua orang _bunshin_ Naruto*_past_ muncul disisi kiri dan kanan Naruto*_past_ yang kemudian membantu Naruto*_past_ untuk membentuk _rasenshuriken_

Suara kiiiing yang memekakkan telinga mengalihkan perhatian Gamabunta dari pertarungannya, mata katak raksasa itu sedikit membola ketika melihat sebuah _rasen-shuriken_ terbentuk dengan sempurna ditangan kanan Naruto*_past_, pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Naruto*_future_ yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto*_past_, dengan kecepatan penuh katak raksasa itu melompat kearah Naruto*_future_

"Berbahaya kalau kita disini," ucap Gamabunta yang lalu membawa Naruto*_future_ dan bersembunyi dibalik batu yang sangat besar

"Aku akan menghabisimu brengsek!" teriak Naruto*_past_ sembari melempar _rasenshuriken_-nya kearah para Pain yang kemudian melompat keatas agar terhindar dari serangan Naruto*_past_ kecuali Pain Chikushodo yang tubuhnya hancur karena _rasenshuriken_ Naruto*_past_

"Mengagumkan! Jurus ninja benar-benar hebat," ucap Naruto*_future_ yang mengintip dari balik batu tempat ia dan Gamabunta bersembunyi

"Kau berkata seperti itu, apa kau bukan ninja?" tanya Gamabunta yang ikut mengintip pertarungan Naruto*_past_ dengan para Pain

"Bukan. Ah ya, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku tuan katak?"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu aku punya nama! Gamabunta kau ingat? Ga-ma-bun-ta."

"Ya ya ya, aku ingat, jadi…kenapa kau menolongku?"

"insting."

"Hah?"

"Siput Tsunade-_sama_ ada padamu.."

"E-ehm…aku juga punya nama Gamabunta-_san_, Kat-su-yu, tolong ingat itu."

"Haha… ya, maafkan aku. Tsunade-_sama_ memberikanmu Katsuyu-_san_ artinya beliau mempercayaimu, jadi kau bukan lawan tapi kawan," ucap Gamabunta dengan nada bijak

"Terima kasih Gamabunta-_san_," ucap Naruto*_future_ dengan setitik air mata diujung kedua matanya

Pain Shurado mengeluarkan rudal-rudalnya dan menembakkannya pada Naruto*_past_ secara berbelok sehingga rudal-rudalnya akan mengenai bagian belakang tubuh Naruto*_past_

'_dia akan mati jika terkena semua rudal itu! Aku harus menolongnya'_ batin Naruto*_future_

Naruto*_future_ kemudian berlari sangat kencang kearah Naruto*_past _dengan _emblem _JMA yang sudah berada ditangannya

"Hei bocah apa yang kau lakukan?! Kembali! Disana berbahaya! Hei!" teriak Gamabunta memanggil Naruto*_future_, namun panggilan itu sama sekali dihiraukan oleh sang pemilik nama

'_semoga aku tepat waktu'_ batin Naruto*_future_

Jarak rudal-rudal itu semakin dekat dengan Naruto*_past_ yang hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa

"S_hield: active_!"

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

"NARUTOOOOOOOO….!"

.

.

.

.

Disebuah gua yang berada jauh didalam hutan, terlihat empat orang yang berdiri mengelilingi sebuah ranjang dengan seseorang yang sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya

"Bawa _jinchuriki kyuubi_ padaku," titah orang yang berada diranjang itu pada seorang bawahannya yang berdiri dihadapannya

"Baiklah tuan," jawab bawahan orang itu dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya, sementara tiga orang lainnya hanya diam setelah mendengar perintah sang tuan pada salah satu rekan mereka

**Tbc**

**Nah…bagaimana chapter ini? Kalian nilai sendiri lah**

**Terakhir silahkan tulis beberapa kalimat penyemangat, kritik, dan saran untuk Risa agar Risa semakin giat menulis ni fic, Ok?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : Teen **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran**

**Please enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi? Ledakan apa barusan?" tanya Shikamaru yang merasakan adanya ledakan besar yang terjadi cukup jauh dari tempatnya berlindung saat ini

"Pain menggunakan jurusnya untuk membunuh Naruto," ucap Katsuyu yang berada dibelakang tubuh lemah Shikamaru

"Naruto? Dia sudah kembali?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto sekarang? apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino seraya mengobati luka dikaki Shikamaru

"aku…tidak tahu, maaf." Ucapan Katsuyu barusan membuat semua orang yang ada disana menunduk sedih

"Sudahlah, Naruto itu kuat, percayalah dia akan baik-baik saja, yang terpenting sekarang kita harus segera menemukan lokasi tubuh asli Pain untuk segera menghentikan semua ini," ucap Inoichi tiba-tiba yang membuat mereka semua penasaran

"Benar, tapi apa kau tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya?" tanya Shikaku pada Inoichi

"Tak bisa, musuh selalu mengubah gelombang _chakra_-nya, dia benar-benar hebat."

"Tapi kita tak bisa membiarkan Shizune-_san_ seperti ini, kita harus memakamkannya," lirih Ino sembari mengelus rambut Shizune yang terbaring kaku ditanah

"Memakamkan mayat?" lirih Inoichi yang tak didengar oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menegang dengan mulut yang terbuka cukup lebar

"Aku sudah tahu dimana lokasi tubuh asli Pain!" ucap Inoichi lagi yang membuat semua penasaran

"Dimana?"

"Saat membaca pikiran _shinobi_ Amegakure yang ditangkap Jiraiya-_sama_, dia bilang bahwa ia dan temannya selalu mengangkut mayat."

"Mengangkut mayat?" ulang Shikamaru

"Ya, aku mengerti sekarang, mereka mengangkutnya bukan memakamkannya, mereka selalu mengangkut mayat kemenara tertinggi di Amegakure dan lagi ada kabar yang beredar bahwa Pain tinggal disana."

"Berarti menara itu tempat pembuatan para Pain dengan menanamkan pemancar _chakra_ itu pada mayat," ucap Shikaku dengan tampang seriusnya

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan lokasi tubuh asli Pain?" tanya Ino yang juga memasang tampang seriusnya

"Dengar! Pertama pengirim _chakra_ haruslah berada didekat penerima _chakra_ dan lokasi idealis untuk mengirimkan _chakra_ dalam jangkauan yang lebih luas dan lebih jauh adalah tempat tertinggi."

"Berarti tubuh asli Pain ada ditempat tertinggi di Konoha."

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera mencari tahunya," usul Shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari mereka semua

'_aku harus memberitahu info ini pada Naruto-kun'_ batin Katsuyu

.

.

.

.

Asap tebal yang memenuhi tempat terjadi ledakan besar tadi perlahan menipis, cahaya terang berwarna biru pada bagian atas tempat ledakan tadi terjadi mengawali penglihatan mereka pada apa yang selanjutnya akan mereka lihat, mereka atau para katak itu hanya berharap apa yang mereka lihat nanti bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk seperti tubuh hancur Naruto

"Naruto…" lirih Shima dengan setitik air mata diujung matanya setelah melihat kedua Naruto yang dilindungi oleh sinar biru berbentuk kubus yang tadi dibuat oleh Naruto*_future._ "Syukurlah…."

"Kau…melindungiku?" tanya Naruto*_past_ dengan nada tak percaya. "Kukira kau…"

"Musuh? Tidak, lawan kita adalah orang yang sama, kuharap mulai dari sini kita bisa bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan mereka," ucap Naruto*_future_ tegas yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari rekan masa lalunya itu. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya asap tebal itu maka menghilang jugalah sinar biru yang melindungi kedua Naruto

.

.

.

.

**Tokyo, perjalanan menuju kediaman Namikaze**

Mobil-mobil mewah milik Sasuke cs melaju kencang membelah jalanan kota Tokyo disiang hari yang lumayan padat, karena saat ini memang jam pulang sekolah jadi jalanan sedikit penuh oleh orang-orang atau kendaraan lain yang berlalu-lalang, namun hal itu tidak membuat mobil-mobil mewah itu memperlambat lajunya

"Sudah siang begini Naruto masih belum juga ada kabarnya," lirih Hinata sembari memainkan ponselnya

"Tenanglah Hinata, kita akan menemukannya nanti," ucap Sakura menenangkan Hinata dengan mengelus punggung Hinata lembut

"Sebenarnya kemana si _dobe_ itu pergi? Membuat orang khawatir saja."

Mobil-mobil mewah itu kemudian berhenti didepan pagar besar milik kediaman Namikaze, menunggu pagar terbuka, setelahnya mobil-mobil yang dikendarai oleh anak-anak remaja itu memasuki halaman luas kediaman Namikaze dan berhenti didepan pintu utama rumah bergaya kerajaan itu, satu-persatu orang keluar dari dalam mobil-mobil itu dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintu rumah milik sahabat mereka itu

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang maid yang menunduk hormat pada Sasuke cs

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan bibi Kushina, apa dia ada?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya

"Silahkan masuk Uchiha-_sama_, saya akan memanggil nyonya."

Dan dengan itu Sasuke beserta yang lainnya masuk kedalam rumah itu dan duduk diruang tamu yang letaknya memang didekat pintu utama

"_Ara_…tidak biasanya kau kemari Sasuke-_kun_, ada apa?" tanya sebuah suara _feminime_ yang lembut yang dapat diidentifikasi sebagai suara milik nyonya Namikaze, Kushina Namikaze

"Bibi apa kabar?" sapa Sasuke sekedar berbasa-basi

"Baik, silahkan duduk, teh akan disajikan sebentar lagi," ucap Kushina, iris _green-_nya kemudian mengobservasi satu-persatu wajah-wajah remaja yang ada disana yang dikenalnya sebagai sahabat putra tunggalnya, tapi ia sama sekali tak dapat melihat wajah anak kesayangannya itu hingga membuat sedikit rasa gelisah didadanya. "Mana Naruto? Apa dia tidak bersama kalian?"

"Itulah yang ingin kami tanyakan bi, Naruto…dia tidak kesekolah hari ini," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sepelan mungkin, takut akan menyakiti hati sahabat kedua orang tuanya itu

"Tapi tadi pagi ia berpamitan akan kesekolah, mana mungkin tidak sampai disana," sanggah Kushina lembut, namun tangannya mencengkram erat dadanya, rasa khawatirnya semakin menjadi-jadi

"Tapi nyatanya Naruto tidak pernah sampai kesekolah bi," ucap Ino yang mengundang emosi Kushina

"Jadi maksud kalian Naruto bermain diluar dan tidak kesekolah begitu? Naruto bukan orang yang seperti itu dan kalian tahu itu!"

"M-maaf mengganggu, silahkan diminum," ucap seorang maid sembari memberikan teh pada Sasuke cs dan juga Kushina. Terjadi hening selama beberapa saat diantara mereka

"Begini bi, 30 menit sebelum bel masuk Naruto memang ada dijalan menuju sekolah…"

"Tapi tiba-tiba menghilang," ucap Shikamaru yang memotong ucapan Sasuke yang dibalas _deathglare_ dari Sasuke

"Kami sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya ataupun melacaknya, jadi kami kesini, mungkin bibi tahu kemana Naruto pergi."

"Menghilang? Anakku… menghilang?" lirih Kushina yang mulai histeris dengan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipinya

"Bibi…bibi tenanglah…kami akan mencari Naruto," ucap Hinata menenangkan Kushina dengan memeluk ibu kekasihnya itu

"Bibi tidak perlu khawatir, kami akan menemukannya dan segera membawanya pulang."

"Kumohon….bawalah kembali putraku hiks…hiks…" isak Kushina dalam pelukan Hinata

"Sebaiknya bibi memberi tahu paman, mungkin Naruto akan lebih cepat ditemukan." Kushina hanya mengangguk atas saran Sasuke barusan

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, bibi kuatlah, dia pasti akan kembali," ucap Sasuke yang juga ikut menenangkan Kushina

Dan dengan itu mereka kembali kerumah masing-masing meninggalkan Kushina yang terpuruk sedih setelah mengetahui kalau putra kesayangannya menghilang tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, ia lalu mengambil ponselnya, menekan beberapa angka, dan menunggu hingga panggilan tersambung

"Minato…"

"**ada apa sayang?"**

**.**

.

.

.

Didalam hutan yang tenang yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk terlihat seseorang yang sedang melompati satu dahan pohon kedahan pohon lainnya, orang itu memakai jubah serta penutup kepala hingga tak ada siapapun yang tahu siapa dia

Orang itu terus melompati dahan-dahan pohon hingga ia sampai pada tempat tujuannya

…Konoha

Hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh orang itu ketika sampai di Konoha adalah bersembunyi dan menekan _chakra_-nya agar tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya

"_Akatsuki_," gumam orang itu ketika melihat pertarungan Pain dengan kedua Naruto, lalu matanya ia fokuskan pada Naruto*_future_. "Aku tak merasakan _chakra_ dari Naruto yang satunya….hanya orang biasa yang menyamarkah? Atau…"

Orang itu terus bersembunyi sambil memperhatikan setiap gerakan bertarung yang dilakukan oleh kedua kubu

.

.

.

.

Pertarungan sengit antara kedua Naruto dan ketiga pain terus berlangsung tanpa ada yang mau mengalah, Naruto*_future_ dan Pain Shurado terus beradu senjata, berkali-kali keduanya saling menembakkan misil masing-masing dan berkali-kali pulalah keduanya saling menghindar dari serangan lawan

Dooorrr…. Dooorrr….

Kembali Pain Shurado menembakkan rudal-rudalnya pada Naruto*_future_ yang menghindarinya dengan susah payah, tak jarang ia terluka karena peluru yang menggores kulitnya saat berusaha menghindarinya

'_sial! Kalau begini terus tak akan ada habisnya'_ batin Naruto*_future_ sambil mengambil sebuah kubus, dan menekan salah satu permukaannya hingga kubus itu bertransformasi menjadi sebuah _machine gun_ yang berukuran cukup besar

"Rasakan ini brengsek!" teriak Naruto*_future_ sembari menembakkan peluru-pelurunya pada Pain Shurado

Dooorrr…. Dooorrr…. Dooorrr…. Dooorrr…. Dooorrr…. Dooorrr…. Dooorrr…. Dooorrr…. Dooorrr…. Dooorrr….

"_ACTIVE_!" setelah teriakan Naruto*_future_ barusan muncul sengatan-sengatan listrik dari tubuh Pain Shurado yang terkena tembakan dari Naruto*_future_, namun sebelum Pain Shurado mati ia sempat menembakkan sebuah rudal yang cukup besar kearah Naruto*_past_ yang sedang sibuk bertarung dengan Pain Jigokudo dan Pain Tendou

'_ah sial! Dia salah sasaran'_ batin Naruto*_future_ sembari berlari kearah Naruto*_past _dan segera membawanya bersembunyi dibalik reruntuhan sebelum rudal itu mengenainya

"_Shinra tensei_," ucap Pain Tendou saat rudal Pain Shurado didekatnya, rudal itu terpental dan meledak ditempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat pertarungan

"Haah…haah…t-terima kasih Naruto," ucap Naruto*_past_ dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal

"_Yeah_, sekarang hanya tersisa dua orang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto*_future_

"Aku punya rencana…." usul Naruto*_past _yang kemudian menjelaskan rencananya

Naruto*_past_ keluar dari balik reruntuhan dengan sebuah _rasenshuriken_ ditangannya yang kemudian dilemparkannya pada kedua Pain yang masih tersisa, namun kedua Pain itu dapat dengan mudah menghindari _rasenshuriken_ dari Naruto*_past_, sekali lagi Naruto*_past_ beraksi dengan _taijutsu_ untuk bertarung dengan kedua Pain, dua lawan satu, terdengar tidak adil memang namun Naruto*_past_ mampu menghindari, menangkis, maupun membalas setiap serangan yang diluncurkan oleh kedua Pain itu

Sementara dibalik reruntuhan tempat tadi kedua Naruto bersembunyi terlihat Naruto*_future_ yang membidik salah satu Pain dengan dengan _riffle_-nya

'_gotcha'_

Dooorrr…. Dooorrr….

Karena sibuk bertarung dengan Naruto*_past_, kedua Pain itu tidak menyadari kalau Naruto*_future_ kini telah melubangi kepala Pain Jigokudo dengan pelurunya, penyerangan Naruto*_future_ tidak sampai disitu saja, berkali-kali ia menembakkan pelurunya pada bagian vital Pain Jigokudo, hingga ia tewas dengan tubuh hangus karena sengatan listrik yang berasal dari peluru yang tertanam ditubuhnya

"Sekarang hanya tinggal dia sendiri" ucap Naruto*_future_

"Chouji bilang ada interval 5 detik sebelum Pain itu mengaktifkan jurusnya lagi."

"Kalau begitu kita harus memanfaatkan 5 detik itu."

"Kalian benar-benar kuat, belum pernah aku serepot ini hanya untuk berhadapan dengan dua orang saja," ucap Pain Tendou sembari mengadahkan tangannya kedepan, tepatnya kearah Naruto*_past_, "_Bansho_ _tennin_," ucap Pain Tendou pelan, seketika itu juga tubuh Naruto*_past_ melayang mendekati Pain Tendou yang segera ditangkap olehnya

"Naruto!" panggil Naruto*_future_

Bruk…

Pain Tendou membanting tubuh Naruto*_past_ ketanah dan menancapkan besi hitam miliknya pada kedua tangan Naruto*_past_

Deg…

Naruto*_past_ merasakan perasaan aneh saat besi milik Pain Tendou itu tertanam dikedua tangannya, bayangan sebuah pohon besar yang terbuat dari kertas terbesit dipikarannya

'_pohon kertas? Tempat apa itu'_ batin Naruto*_past _bertanya-tanya

"Sekarang akan jadi lebih mudah untuk membawamu, _kyuubi_."

'_bagaimana dia bisa tahu?'_ batin Naruto*_future_

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Naruto*_past_

Naruto*_future_ belari kearah Pain Tendou dan menghajarnya dengan tangan kosong yang mampu dihindari Pain Tendou dengan baik

'_dia benar-benar kuat'_ batin Naruto*_future_ sambil terus bertarung dengan Pain Tendou

Pain Tendou mengadahkan telapak tangannya pada Naruto*_future,_ "_Bansho tennin_," ucapnya. Dan seketika itu juga tubuh Naruto*_future_ melayang mendekati Pain Tendou yang langsung mencekik Naruto*_future_

"Keberadaanmu benar-benar membuatku repot," ucap Pain Tendou sembari menguatkan cekikannya pada Naruto*_future _yang mulai terangkat keatas dan terlihat tidak meronta, melainkan menyeringai

Dengan tubuh terangkat itu Naruto*_future_ membalikkan badannya sembari menendang leher Pain Tendou hingga cekikan pada Naruto*_future_ terlepas, namun Pain Tendou tidak menyerah, ia memberikan sedikit perlawanan pada Naruto*_future _yang menekan leher Pain Tendou hingga kepalanya menyentuh tanah, namun perlawanan itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi Naruto*_future_

"Menyerahlah Yahiko-_nii_…kali ini aku yang menang," ucap Naruto*_future_ dengan senyum meremehkannya

Pain Tendou sedikit terkejut mendengar panggilan dari Naruto*_future_ padanya, namun ia hanya menyeringai pada Naruto*_future_. "Aku tak sudi jadi _nii-san_ mu."

"Sayang sekali, padahal dulu kau selalu mengatakan '_nii-san_ mu ini akan selalu melindungimu Naruto!'," ucap Naruto yang menirukan gaya Yahiko saat mengatakan kalimat yang sama, sementara Pain Tendou terlihat geram karena ucapan Naruto*_future_ barusan, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berdiri hingga kaki Naruto*_future_ yang menahan lehernya terlepas

Pain Tendou mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto*_future_ yang hanya tersenyum aneh

"_Shinra tensei_." Dan dengan itu Naruto*_future_ terlempar cukup jauh

'_saatnya, interval lima detik itu akan menjadi serangan terakhir kami'_ batin Naruto*_future_ yang melihat Pain Tendou dari balik batu

Sebuah _rasenshuriken_ muncul dari balik batu tempat Naruto*_past_ tadi muncul

**5 detik sebelum pengaktifan jurus…**

'_apa? Bagaimana bisa?'_ batin Pain Tendou sambil melihat Naruto*_past_ yang tidak bisa bergerak karena besi yang menancap kedua tangannya tiba-tiba menghilang disertai dengan kepulan asap _'bunshin'_

Pain Tendou yang melihat _rasenshuriken_ yang mendekat kearahnya pun dengan mudah menghindarinya

**4 detik sebelum pengaktifan jurus…**

Sosok Naruto*_past_ yang asli muncul dari balik batu tempat ia tadi bersembunyi

'_jadi sejak awal dia sudah pakai kagebunshin'_ batin Pain Tendou sembari menatap datar Naruto*_past_ yang terlihat kelelahan

**3 detik sebelum pengaktifan jurus…**

'_sudah berakhir, dia sudah sangat kelelahan dan tidak mungkin menggunakan rasen-shuriken lagi'_ batin Pain Tendou

Pain Tendou bersiap menyerang Naruto*_past_ dengan _taijutsu_ sebelum muncul ratusan _bunshin_ Naruto*_past_ dari batu yang menyerangnya disaat yang bersamaan

**2 detik sebelum pengaktifan jurus…**

'_mengubah kagebunshin sebanyak itu menjadi batu?'_ batin Pain Tendou tak percaya saat melihat ratusan _bunshin _Naruto*_past_ menyerangnya dari segala arah, sementara Pain Tendou hanya merentangkan kedua tangannya

**1 detik sebelum pengaktifan jurus…**

Pain Tendou yang diserang oleh ratusan _bunshin_ Naruto*_past_ hanya bisa berharap kekuatannya kembali sebelum semua tinju itu mengenainya

**0 detik…**

"_Shinra tensei!_"

"Uaakh…"

"Urrgh…"

Ratusan _bunshin_ Naruto*_past_ yang tadi mengelilingi Pain Tendou kini terpental jauh, menyisakan Naruto*_past_ asli dan beberapa _bunshin_-nya

'_bisa bertahan?'_ batin Pain Tendou, sementara Naruto*_past_ dan kedua bunshinnya membuat sebuah _rasengan_ dan bersiap-siap melemparkan Naruto*_past_ pada Pain Tendou

'_dalam jarak seperti itu kekuatanku pasti akan kembali'_ batin Pain Tendou sambil merentangkan tangannya, menunggu lima detiknya habis, namun sebelum lima detik itu habis Naruto*_past_ yang tadi dilempar oleh bunshinnya muncul dihadapan Pain Tendou dengan sebuah _rasengan_ ditangan kanannya

'_apa?!'_

"_RASENGAN_!" teriak Naruto*_past_ sembari menekan _rasengan_-nya diperut Pain Tendou yang hanya berteriak kesakitan

"Aakhh…!"

'_bagus! Naruto berhasil'_ batin Naruto*_future_ sembari berjalan menuju Naruto*_past_ dengan _riffle_ yang masih berada ditangannya

"Ekh…sial kau! Uzumaki!" teriak Pain Tendou sambil menujulurkan besinya hendak menusuk Naruto*_past_, namun Naruto*_future_ dengan sigap membidik kepala Pain Tendou dan menembaknya sebelum besi itu melukai Naruto*_past_

Dooorrr….

Bruk…

"Sekarang dia sudah mati," ucap Naruto*_future_ yang muncul dibelakang Naruto*_past_

"Terima kasih, lagi-lagi kau menolongku."

"Itulah gunanya teman."

"Kalian hebat! Kau bahkan mampu mengalahkan Pain tanpa _mode sage_, Naruto!" puji Fukasaku pada kedua Naruto, mata kataknya kemudian beralih pada Naruto*_future_, "Maafkan aku karena sempat mencurigaimu nak," ucapnya setelah melompat mendekati Naruto*_future_

"Ehm…tak masalah," jawab Naruto dengan senyum canggung

"Kalau begitu, kami harus kembali karena tidak lagi diperlukan disini," ucap Fukasaku yang kemudian menghilang bersama dengan katak lainnya yang diiringi dengan suara bhooft yang nyaring dan asap yang cukup tebal, sementara kedua Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menganggukkan kepala sebelum para katak itu pergi

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah pohon tinggi yang terbuat dari kertas terlihat dua orang yang berbeda _gender_ sedang termenung hingga suara batuk dari si pria menyadarkan si wanita, mereka adalah Nagato dan Konan

"Uhuk…uhuk…uhuk…"

"Nagato, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Konan dengan raut khawatir yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya

"Uhuk…aku tak apa-apa…uhuk…"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu jangan memaksakan diri!" bentak Konan, namun tangan wanita itu tetap menghapus darah dimulut Nagato dengan sapu tangannya

"Uhuk…Pain yang terakhir telah dikalahkan."

"Apa?"

"Haah…sekarang uhuk…tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan uhuk…Konan."

"Yah…itu karena kalian gagal dalam tugas kalian bukan?" ucap seseorang yang baru datang dipohon besar itu, orang itu memakai jubah khas _akatsuki_ dengan topeng spiral yang hanya mempunyai satu lubang dibagian mata kirinya yang terpasang diwajahnya

"Madara!" desis Konan sembari memasang posisi bertarungnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah…hanya mengambil sesuatu yang harusnya menjadi milikku, _Rinengan_," ucapan terakhir orang yang dipanggil Madara barusan sukses membuat mata Nagato dan Konan membelalak lebar

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Nagato! Hyaah….."

Madara dan Konan bertarung sengit seolah tak ada yang mau mengalah, namun karena perbedaan kekuatan membuat Madara memimpin jalannya pertarungan hingga akhirnya ia mengalahkan Konan dan membunuh Nagato yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa serta mengambil _rinengan_ dari Nagato

"Kau berhasil Madara-_sama_," puji seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah yang memiliki tubuh yang berbeda warna, hitam dan putih, Zetsu

"Ya, sebentar lagi perdamaian dunia akan tercipta," ucap Madara yang langsung menghilang bersama dengan Zetsu, meninggalkan pohon besar yang terbuat dari kertas itu hancur

.

.

.

.

Naruto*_past_ berjongkok disamping mayat Pain Tendou dan menarik salah satu besi yang ada dilengan Pain Tendou

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Naruto*_future_

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat tadi dia menusukkan besi ini padaku."

"Jadi?"

"Saat dia menusukkkannya, aku seperti melihat sebuah pohon yang terbuat dari kertas."

"Para Pain dikendalikan oleh seseorang jadi apa yang kau lihat mungkin adalah tempat persembunyian Pain yang terakhir, lagi pula besi-besi ini adalah pemancar _chakra_ yang membuat ia bisa bergerak, jika kau mencabutnya, dia takkan bisa bergerak lagi," jelas Katsuyu panjang

"Jika dicabut dia takkan bisa bergerak?" beo Naruto*_future_ yang masih bingung dengan penjelasan Katsuyu barusan

'_chakra? Ah…jadi begitu rupanya, itu sebabnya dia langsung bisa membedakan kami'_ batin Naruto*_future_

"Pada dasarnya Pain adalah mayat yang dihidupkan dengan bantuan pemancar _chakra_ ini."

"Artinya Yah…maksudku Pain ini adalah mayat?"

"Benar."

"Kejam."

Naruto*_past_ kemudian melangkah pergi memasuki hutan, namun segera dihentikan oleh Naruto*_future_

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan pergi ketempat pengendali para Pain."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

"Tidak, aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Tap…haah yah sudahlah, melarangmu pun tak ada gunanya," ucap Naruto*_future_ yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafasnya

"Hmm…terima kasih atas bantuanmu hari ini Naruto," ucap Naruto*_past_ sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Naruto*_future_, keduanya lalu tersenyum lembut

"Yah…tapi setidaknya kau pakailah ini," ucap Naruto*_future_ sembari memberikan sebuah kancing berwarna hitam pada Naruto*_past_

"Apa ini?"

"GPS, jadi aku tahu kau berada dimana untuk mengatakannya pada mereka nanti," ucap Naruto*_future_ sembari menunjuk arah belakangnya dengan ibu jarinya, disana terlihat warga dan ninja Konoha sedang menuju kearah mereka

Naruto*_past_ lalu memasang kancing itu dibagian hitam bajunya. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu."

Dan dengan itu Naruto*_past _memasuki hutan, hendak menuju tempat persembuanyian pengendali para Pain

Didalam hutan terlihat Naruto*_past_ yang berjalan sempoyongan, terlihat seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati jalannya pertarungan kedua Naruto dengan Pain mengikutinya dari belakang dan Naruto*_past_ menyadari kehadirannya, lantas ia berbalik untuk melihat orang yang mengikutinya, tapi yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto*_future _yang dipeluk oleh Sakura yang selanjutnya diangkat-angkat oleh warga desa, seulas senyum bangga ia torehkan diwajahnya yang menunjukkan kelelahan itu, walaupun bukan dia, tapi dia tahu saat nanti kembali ke Konoha, mereka akan mengakui keberadaannya, begitulah pikir Naruto*_past_

Tanpa disadarinya orang yang tadi mengikutinya kini mengeluarkan gulungan dan membukanya, seketika itu pula muncul beberapa ekor ular yang melata menuju Naruto*_past_, ular-ular itu kemudian menggigit kaki Naruto*_past_ yang membuat Naruto*_past_ pingsan seketika, orang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi kini memperlihatkan dirinya dengan berjalan kearah tubuh pingsan Naruto*_past_ dan membawanya pergi ketempat persembunyiannya dan sang tuan

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah berhasil mengalahkan _akatsuki_, sekarang dimana kabut itu?" tanya Naruto*_future_ pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah guna mencari sesuatu yang diduganya sebagai kabut yang membawanya kedunia _shinobi_, namun nihil, tak ada apapun disekitarnya kecuali tanah tandus bekas tempat ia bertarung tadi

"Haah…bagaimana aku bisa kembali sekarang?" lirih Naruto yang jatuh terduduk ditanah karena lelah dan sedih, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya, lantas ia mendongakkan kepalanya

"Kau berhasil Naruto," ucap Kakashi yang tersenyum lembut dibalik maskernya

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Lihatlah," ucap Kakashi sembari membantu Naruto*_future_ berdiri, dibelakang Kakashi ia melihat seluruh penduduk desa Konoha tersenyum bahagia padanya

"KAU HEBAT NARUTO!"

"KAU PAHLAWAN!"

Begitulah suara-suara kebahagiaan mereka karena desa yang mereka cintai kini selamat berkat orang hebat seperti Naruto, tapi tentu mereka juga tidak lupa pada _shinobi_ lainnya yang telah memperjuangkan kedamaian desa mereka

"Sakura?" panggil Naruto saat melihat Sakura mendekatinya dengan wajah garangnya, tiba-tiba Sakura memukul perut Naruto dengan sedikit perasaan

"Ukh…" erang Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya

"Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh! Kenapa melakukannya sendiri?" ucap Sakura sembari memeluk Naruto erat, sementara Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu panik sendiri, iris _shapire_-nya bergerak liar mencari sosok kekasihnya, Hinata, takut kalau kekasihnya itu menendang Sakura karena telah berani memeluknya, namun yang dilihatnya adalah Hinata yang menangis bahagia, ia pun segera sadar satu hal

'_ini masa lalu, jadi Hinata-ku tidak mungkin berada disini'_ batin Naruto*_future_ tersenyum getir

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura lembut tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Naruto, dan setelah itu seluruh warga desa mengangkat Naruto beberapa kali

**Tbc**

**Nah…bagaimana chapter ini? Kalian nilai sendiri lah**

**Terakhir silahkan tulis beberapa kalimat penyemangat, kritik, dan saran untuk Risa agar Risa semakin giat menulis ni fic, Ok?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : Teen **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran**

**Please enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokyo, Pusat Jaringan Komunikasi dan Informasi**

"Aku benar-benar bingung, kenapa kita sama sekali tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaan Naruto? Jangankan melacaknya, menghubunginya saja kita tak bisa, padahal aku sudah meretas jaringan ponselnya, bahkan satelit sekalipun," sungut Tenten emosi

"Seolah ada pembatas yang membatasi antara dia dan kita," sambung Ino dengan jari-jari lincahnya yang mengetik _keyboard_ komputer, namun kemudian ia mendesah lelah saat melihat tulisan '_Not Found'_ yang tertera dimonitornya

"Oh ya bagaimana dengan proyek _dimention call_ yang sedang kau kerjakan Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji sambil memakan keripik kentangnya. "Mungkin kita bisa menggunakannya," sambungnya lagi

"Haah… aku sedang berusaha memasukkan beberapa program penunjang, jika sudah selesai kita mungkin bisa menggunakannya untuk menghubungi Naruto," jawab Shikamaru yang diakhiri dengan menguap lebar

"Padahal seharusnya ini adalah hal yang mudah karena emblem JMA yang dipakainya juga merupakan alat pelacak," ucap Sasuke

"Benar, lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari teman-temannya

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari remaja-remaja yang kembali gagal dalam melacak keberadaan sahabat mereka

"Ehm…Shikamaru, _dimention call_ itu apa?" tanya Sakura, gadis itu dan teman-temannya kecuali Chouji dan Ino menatap Shikamaru penasaran yang hanya menguap lebar, tapi sejurus kemudian tatapannya menjadi serius

"Kalian ingat aku pernah bilang pada kalian kalau aku pernah menghubungi seseorang dari dimensi lain," ucapnya datar, namun para remaja itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alis mereka

"Hahaha…" Tawa pun pecah diantara para remaja itu

"Kau masih mempercayai itu Shikamaru?" ejek Shino dengan pandangan meremehkan pada Shikamaru

"Ya, itu kebenarannya," balas Shikamaru santai. "Saat itu aku melakukannya tanpa sengaja, kemarin aku mencoba hal yang sama untuk menghubungi Naruto…"

"Tunggu dulu!" ucap Lee yang memotong penjelasan Shikamaru. "Kau bilang kau mencoba menghubungi Naruto dengan _dimention call_ yang ditujukan untuk menghubungi seseorang dari dimensi lain, jadi maksudmu Naruto ada didimensi lain?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya penasaran kemarin untuk mencoba _dimention call_ pada Naruto."

"Lalu apa hasilnya?" tanya Hinata tak sabar

"A…ku tidak berhasil," jawab Shikamaru lirih

"Jelas saja! Mana ada dimensi lain, kau ini ada-ada saja Shika," ujar Kiba yang diakhiri dengan gelak tawanya. Ino yang berada didekat Kiba langsung memukul kepala Kiba hingga sikorban hanya bisa meringis kesakitan

"Itu sebabnya aku bilang pada Shikamaru-_kun_ untuk mengembangkan _dimention call_ itu, siapa tahu nanti bisa menghubungi Naruto!" ucap Ino semangat

"Sudah sampai mana pengembangan _dimention call_?" tanya Sasuke

"Merepotkan untuk kujelaskan." Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Shikamaru barusan yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Kita hentikan pencarian?" tanya Hinata dengan raut muka sedih

"Tenang Hinata-_chan_, Naruto pasti ketemu kok," hibur Sakura sambil mengelus punggung Hinata lembut

"Hn kita pulang sekarang, besok ada ulangan kimia," ucap Sasuke datar, tak lama kemudian para remaja itu pulang kerumah masing-masing dengan muka tertekuk

.

.

.

.

**Konohagakure**

Semilir angin pagi yang sejuk menyapu _training ground_ 7, disalah satu batang pohon yang terdiri dari tiga batang terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ tengah duduk sembari memperhatikan sebuah titik berwarna merah yang ditampilkan kacamata berlensa beningnya dengan wajah serius. Ini hari kedua ia berada di-era _shinobi_, tepatnya didesa Konoha, Naruto, nama pemuda itu, ia masih tetap memperhatikan titik merah dikacamatanya sejak dua jam yang lalu tanpa merubah posisi duduknya

"Ini aneh, sejak kemarin posisinya tidak berubah, apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" gumam Naruto sembari memperhatikan awan yang berarak dilangit sana, kemudian terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari pemuda itu

Pertarungan dengan _akatsuki_ telah usai, kemenangan berada dipihak Konoha, lalu kenapa Naruto tetap merasa gusar? Ia mulai merasa gusar sejak kemarin malam, pasalnya 'kembarannya' yang katanya akan pergi menuju kelokasi pengandali para _pain_ malah belum kembali ke Konoha ditambah posisi Naruto*_past_ yang tidak berubah sejak kemarin malam, hal itu pun mau tak mau membuat Naruto*_future_ berspekulasi yang macam-macam

'_mungkin ia ditangkap dan dijadikan sandera?'_ pikirnya lagi, namun cepat-cepat pemikiran itu ia tepis dan mengatakan '_all is well'_ beginilah yang ia lakukan sejak dua jam yang lalu hingga ia tak menyadari entah sudah berapa lama gadis bersurai musim semi itu berdiri dibelakangnya

"Apa kau tidak bosan dari tadi hanya duduk disini saja Naruto," ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba hingga membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main

"Wuaaahh…Sa-Sakura-_chan_? Hufft…apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto sembari menyimpan kacamatanya cepat-cepat didalam tasnya yang tergelatak ditanah

"Itu harusnya kalimatku bodoh!"

Sakura, nama gadis itu, ia mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto dan segera mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto

"Euhmm…aku hanya bersantai saja kok hehehe…" ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Kalau begitu alasan kita sama." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto kelangit biru yang terdapat awan yang bergerak pelan disana.

Glek…

Naruto menelan paksa liurnya ketika dibenaknya muncul ide untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada gadis disebelahnya itu yang merupakan sahabat dari rekan masa lalunya, hati dan pikirannya kini tengah berperang untuk menentukan jawaban mana yang harus ia pilih, jika ia memilih mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau ia dari masa depan bisa jadi Sakura menganggapnya gila atau lebih parahnya lagi menganggapnya mata-mata musuh, tapi jika ia tidak mengatakannya maka ia akan terjebak dizaman ninja selamanya. Naruto menggenggam erat kedua tangannya dan menarik nafas panjang sekali dan siap untuk mengatakannya pada Sakura

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_…_eto_…ada yang ingin kukatakan." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar nada gugup dari kawannya itu

"Apa?"

"Anu…itu…aku…aku…aku…"

"Yayaya, aku sudah dengar kau mengatakan 'aku-aku' tapi apa selanjutnya?"

"Aku…itu…sebenarnya…aku…"

Poofftthh…

Tiba-tiba kepulan asap kecil disertai dengan ledakan kecil muncul didepan Naruto dan Sakura hingga membuat kedua remaja itu terkejut

"Yo!"

"Kakashi-_sensei_!" teriak Sakura keras, sementara orang yang diteriaki hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum simpul dari balik maskernya

'_haah…tadi Sakura-chan sekarang Kakashi-sensei, sepertinya orang-orang disini ingin sekali membuatku terkena serangan jantung'_ pikir Naruto yang terlihat bosan dengan pertengkaran kecil KakaSaku

"Melihat kalian disini, aku jadi ingin mengenang masa lalu," ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba yang mengundang raut wajah murung Sakura dan raut wajah bingung Naruto

"Mengenang masa lalu?" tanya Naruto

"Apa kau lupa kalau disini tempat kita melaksanakan ujian untuk merebut lonceng Kakashi-_sensei_, Naruto?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya sebentar, "A-aahahaha….m-mana mungkin aku lupa, hanya…kurang ingat saja." Dan ucapan Naruto barusan pun sukses mendapat bogem gratis dari Sakura

"Hari itu…masih ada Sasuke kan," ucap Kakashi yang masih sibuk dengan nostalgianya

"Eh?"

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya?"

"Lakukan apa _sensei_?"

"Merebut lonceng ini dariku." Kakashi menunjukkan dua buah lonceng yang bergemericing dihadapan Naruto dan Sakura, kemudian menyelipkan lonceng itu disaku celananya

"Kami pasti akan merebutnya _sen~sei~_" ucap Sakura dengan nada _sing a song_

"Hoo…percaya diri sekali hmm? Baiklah mari kita lihat, ujian ini kita mulai dari….

Sekarang!"

Kakashi menghilang dengan kepulan asap kecil, Sakura bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, dan Naruto masih berdiri mematung sembari memproses kejadian barusan, setelah _loading_ Naruto pun menampilkan seringai rubahnya yang cukup ampuh untuk menumbangkan beberapa orang wanita sekaligus

'_dasar Naruto bodoh! Kenapa dia masih berdiri disana?'_ batin Sakura yang kesal karena Naruto hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun ditempatnya, namun gerakan kecil Naruto membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda _blonde _itu

Naruto merogoh kantung kubusnya, jari-jari tangannya sibuk mencari dua buah bola yang menjadi satu-satunya benda yang tidak berbentuk kubus dikantungnya, setelah mendapatkannya Naruto lalu melihat sebentar kedua bola hitam yang bercorak orange itu yang kemudian ia lemparkan kedalam hutan yang diduganya menjadi tempat persembunyian Kakashi. Tiba-tiba sepasang sayap transparan muncul dari kedua bola itu, kedua bola itu kemudian terbang menyusuri seluruh area hutan hingga salah satunya menemukan keberadaan Kakashi yang langsung ia beritahukan pada Naruto lewat kacamata berlensa bening milik Naruto yang ternyata menampilkan gambaran area hutan yang diambil oleh kedua bolanya, mata _shappire_-nya pun menangkap keberadaan Kakashi yang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon

"_I find you, _Kakashi_-sensei,_" ucap Naruto yang kemudian mengambil pistol kembarnya dan berlari memasuki hutan

"Mau kemana dia?" gumam Sakura saat melihat Naruto berlari memasuki hutan, "Sebaiknya kuikuti sajalah." Sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang

Seringai rubah tak henti-hentinya Naruto sunggingkan saat melihat setiap gerakan Kakashi yang selalu diikuti oleh bola miliknya

Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Kakashi yang masih bersembunyi dibalik pohon, mempercepat laju larinya, kini Naruto berada dihadapan Kakashi dan siap menembakkan peluru bius miliknya

Doorr…Doorr…

Kedua peluru yang berisi obat bius itu pun sukses menancap dikedua bahu Kakashi hingga membuat seringai Naruto makin lebar, namun apa yang dilihatnya selanjutnya malah membuat Naruto berdecak kesal

Poofftthh…

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kakashi berubah menjadi sebatang pohon

"Tck…jurus ninja, sial!"

Brruuaagghh…..

Suara pohon yang hancur mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, disana ia melihat Sakura hampir berhasil menangkap Kakashi

"Sakura-chan?"

"_Team work?"_

"_Sure._"

Naruto dan Sakura terus bergerak sesuai dengan arahan dari kedua bola yang masih mengikuti Kakashi kemanapun ia pergi

Kakashi terus berlari atau bersembunyi untuk menipu bola aneh yang mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, bahkan terkadang ia menyerang bola itu dengan berbagai _ninjutsu,_ tapi anehnya bola itu mampu menghindari setiap serangannya dengan baik. Ia kemudian melihat Sakura dan Naruto yang berlari kearahnya

'_oh great! Mereka sudah disini'_ batin Kakashi. Pria itu kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk melarikan diri

Sakura yang melihat Kakashi akan melarikan diri segera melompat tinggi dengan tinjunya yang sudah siap ia luncurkan

"Jangan lari Kakashi-_sensei!_ _SHANAROOOO!_" teriak Sakura sembari meninju Kakashi yang sayangnya dapat menyelamatkan diri tepat waktu

Kakashi berlari untuk menghindari Sakura, namun sialnya kini ia malah berhadapan dengan Naruto yang sudah menembakkan dua peluru bius tepat kearahnya, membelalakkan matanya sebentar, mengambil kunainya, lalu menangkis dua peluru bius Naruto hingga peluru bius itu kini menancap pada seekor tupai yang saat itu juga langsung jatuh pingsan

'_mereka benar-benar sudah berubah, mungkin ini akan sulit'_ batin Kakashi

Posisi yang menguntungkan untuk Kakashi karena saat ini ia berdiri diatas permukaan air danau, membuat _handseal_, lalu meletakkan sebelah tangannya yang menyerupai lingkaran disisi bibirnya, sementara Sakura yang menyadari hal itu segera menarik tangan Naruto untuk berlari menghindari serangan Kakashi berikutnya

"_Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu._" Peluru-peluru yang terbuat dari air melesat kencang kearah Sakura dan Naruto yang berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri, namun walau begitu beberapa peluru air tetap mengenai mereka hingga mementalkan mereka cukup jauh

'_uukhh…tubuhku rasanya sakit semua~'_ batin Naruto. Naruto kemudian berusaha berdiri walau merasakan sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya, tidak seperti Sakura yang kini telah berdiri tegak disampingnya

Matanya kemudian melihat Kakashi yang masih berdiri tegak diatas permukaan air danau, tapi tiba-tiba Kakashi menghilang dan muncul secara tiba-tiba pula dihadapan mereka

'_a-apa?'_

"Pelajaran pertama : _taijutsu_," ucap Kakashi sembari memukul perut Naruto dan Sakura yang masih kaget dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba

Buugh…

"Akh…"

"_Kuso…_"

Naruto dan Sakura terseret cukup jauh, namun tidak cukup untuk menjatuhkan keduanya. Kakashi berlari sangat kencang kearah Naruto dan Sakura, ia kemudian menendang keduanya hingga keduanya terpental

Buaagghh…

"Argh…"

"Kyaa…"

"Kenapa hanya diam saja, Sakura? Naruto?" ucap Kakashi berusaha memancing emosi kedua muridnya

Sakura berdiri sambil menyeka darah disudut bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya, ia kemudian memasang sarung tangannya, pertanda bahwa ia mulai serius, sementara Naruto hanya mendecih kecil saat melihat Kakashi yang memandang mereka remeh, pemuda itu kemudian menghentakkan kedua tangannya, lalu keluar sepasang trisula dari lengan bajunya yang kemudian sepasang trisula itu ia pegang erat-erat menggantikan pistol kembarnya yang sudah ia simpan sebelumnya

"_Let's start, sensei._"

Sakura dan Naruto menerjang Kakashi. Sakura berkali-kali meninju Kakashi yang berkali-kali pulalah berhasil menghindari setiap tinju Sakura. Sakura merendahkan tubuhnya dihadapan Kakashi, sementara Kakashi yang bingung kini tampak kaget saat ia diserang oleh Naruto yang muncul dari balik tubuh Sakura

Trang…tring…trang…

Kakashi dan Naruto terus mengadukan senjata tajam mereka, menjauh lalu mendekat dan menyerang lawan, begitulah pola pertarungan Kakashi dan Naruto yang sedikit dibumbui dengan _taijutsu_. Trisula Naruto merobek sedikit masker Kakashi, sementara kunai Kakashi merobek lengan jas Naruto. Dari belakang Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul Sakura yang langsung meninju wajah Kakashi hingga pria itu terpental jauh, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Naruto pun melempar kedua trisulanya yang sukses melukai Kakashi walau ia sudah berusaha menghindarinya

Naruto mengambil pistol kembarnya, lalu melirik pada Sakura, keduanya kemudian mengangguk kecil dan mulai berlari dengan gerakan zig-zag yang berlawanan. Naruto mengokang kedua pistolnya dan Sakura sudah siap dengan tinjunya

"_SHANAROOOOO!_" teriak Sakura sembari memukul tanah dibawahnya hingga tanah itu hancur secara _horizontal_ hingga ketempat Kakashi, sementara Naruto terus berlari sambil menghindari serpihan tanah bahkan terkadang ia menjadikan serpihan itu sebagai batu loncatan jika serpihan tanah itu terlalu besar untuk dilewatinya, seperti sekarang ini, Naruto tengah melayang diudara sembari membidik Kakashi

Doorr…Doorr…

Dua peluru bius kembali melesat kearah Kakashi dan Kakashi berhasil menangkis salah satunya, sementara peluru satunya hanya melewatinya begitu saja. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu Kakashi langsung membuat _handseal_

"Pelajaran kedua : _ninjutsu_, _Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu_." Sebuah naga air menerjang Naruto dengan ganasnya

"Naruto!"

"Guaakkhh…"

Sakura kembali menyerang Kakashi, kini keduanya terlibat pertarungan sengit, Kakashi yang masih sibuk bertarung dengan Sakura tidak mengetahui kalau Naruto yang hampir mendarat itu menarik sebuah tali tipis yang ternyata terhubung dengan salah satu peluru biusnya, Sakura yang tentu saja menyadari hal itu hanya menyeringai tipis disela-sela pertarungannya dengan Kakashi

Naruto menarik kuat tali yang dihubungkannya dengan peluru bius yang tadi melewati Kakashi hingga peluru itu kini berbalik dan menusuk leher bagian belakang Kakashi yang saat itu juga langsung pingsan, beruntunglah pria itu karena tubuhnya sempat ditangkap Sakura sebelum tubuh Kakashi jatuh ketanah

Bruugh…

"Sepertinya obat bius ini bekerja sangat cepat ya?" ucap Sakura sembari membaringkan Kakashi dan mengambil dua buah lonceng dari saku celana Kakashi. "Aku mendapatkannya Naruto." Sakura memainkan kedua lonceng itu didepan wajahnya yang tersenyum kemenangan, ia kemudian melempar sebuah lonceng pada Naruto yang langsung ditangkap oleh Naruto

"Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu Kakashi-_sensei _sadar," ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Sakura

Naruto lalu berjalan memasuki hutan untuk mengambil dua bola yang ia _non-active_-kan saat bertarung dengan Kakashi tadi, sementara Sakura hanya duduk diam sembari menatap punggung Naruto yang kian menjauh dengan tatapan nanar

'_apa yang kau sembunyikan Naruto'_

Sakura yang merupakan sahabat Naruto jelas mengetahui perubahan si pirang, sejak berhasil mengalahkan _akatsuki_ Sakura sering melihat Naruto sendirian, ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto keluar dari Apartemennya ataupun memasuki kedai ramen kesukaannya, ia selalu melihat Naruto termenung sendirian, perubahan Naruto itu pun membuat Sakura menjadi _stalker_ dadakannya, dan selama mengamati Naruto, Sakura hanya tahu kalau sahabatnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ia rasa cukup besar darinya

Setelah mengambil dua bola miliknya, Naruto lalu menekan salah satu frame kacamatanya yang menampilkan sebuah titik berwarna merah yang menjadi tanda keberadaan Naruto*_past_, dan benar saja posisinya tidak berubah sejak kemarin malam

"Memang terjadi sesuatu padanya," ucap Naruto dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya yang terarah pada ruang hampa didepannya, setelah menghela nafas panjang ia lalu memasukkan kacamatanya kedalam tasnya dan mulai berlari meninggalkan hutan

"Eungh…" Terdengar lenguhan kecil yang berasal dari Kakashi, Sakura yang mendengarnya pun segera pergi kedanau, perlahan Kakashi membuka matanya, setelah merasa terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya sembari memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit

"_Sensei_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura sembari memberikan semangkuk air dari daun yang diambilnya dari danau tadi

"Ehm sepertinya begitu, dimana Naruto?" tanya Kakashi yang sedari tadi memang tidak melihat murid berisiknya itu

"Disana," tunjuk Sakura pada hutan, saat itu juga terlihat Naruto yang berlari kearah mereka

"Wah…Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah sadar," ucap Naruto sembari merogoh saku celananya, "Lihat kami berhasil mendapatkannya hehehe…" Naruto tertawa sembari menunjukkan sebuah lonceng, tindakannya barusan diikuti Sakura yang menunjukkan sebuah lonceng juga

"Sepertinya ujian kali ini hanya sampai pada pelajaran kedua saja ya _sensei_," ucap Sakura sambil memainkan loncengnya dengan senyum meremehkan yang ia berikan pada Kakashi

"Apa daya, kini usiaku semakin bertambah, tubuhku mulai lemah untuk menghadapi pertarungan lagi walau itu hanya dengan kalian berdua," ucap Kakashi yang sudah memasuki _mode_ dramanya

"Hah?"

"Baiklah, sepertinya latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini, pulang dan beristirahatlah."

"Baik Kakashi -_sensei_," ucap Naruto dan Sakura serempak

Keduanya lalu melangkah pergi hendak meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih terduduk lemas direrumputan

"Sepertinya aku dilupakan," ucap Kakashi sedikit menitikkan air mata buayanya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur padanya, sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang baik hati yang mau menolongnya yang tengah sakit itu, dan saat mengetahui orang yang mau menolongnya itu pria itu hanya mampu tersenyum simpul sambil menerima uluran tangan tersebut

"Ahahaha…mana mungkin kami meninggalkan _sensei_ tercinta kami ini," ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto, Naruto lalu memapah Kakashi yang diikuti Sakura hingga sampai ke Apartemen Kakashi

"Sampai jumpa Kakashi-_sensei_! Cepat sembuh ya hahaha…"

.

.

.

.

Jauh didalam hutan terdapat sebuah gua yang dihuni oleh beberapa orang, cahaya remang didalam gua membuat wajah orang-orang yag tinggal disana tidak terlihat, namun jeritan-jeritan kesakitan selalu terdengar dari dalam gua itu, tepatnya dalam salah satu bilik yang berisi beragam jenis peralatan yang seharusnya ada di laboraratorium. Disana, dimeja bedah berbaring seseorang yang yang sangat kurus yang tubuhnya terhubung oleh berbagai jenis cairan berwarna, matanya yang cekung dan menghitam menatap takut sebuah alat suntik dengan cairan berwarna hijau yang diarahkan pada perutnya

'_tidak lagi…kumohon jangan…itu sangat sakit…kumohon…'_ batin orang yang berbaring itu

"Sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi dan eksperimenku akan berhasil khukhukhu…." ucap orang yang memegang alat suntik itu yang diakhiri dengan tawa maniaknya

Pria berkulit pucat yang memegang alat suntik itu kemudian menusuk perut orang yang menjadi eksperimennya lalu menyuntikkan cairan berwarna hijau itu, tiba-tiba tubuh orang itu menegang menandakan telah terjadi reaksi akibat cairan hijau itu didalam tubuhnya, urat-urat diseluruh tubuhnya terlihat dengan jelas, tubuh yang tadinya kurus itu kini terlihat kembali berisi, tubuh yang menggelepar dengan mata yang terbalik hingga menyisakan bagian putihnya itu kini dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak hitam, air matanya kembali mengalir akibat rasa sakit dan panas yang mendera tubuhnya, perlahan tubuh itu diselimuti oleh bulu-bulu _orange_, ikatan pada tubuh itu pun telah lepas, pria yang menjadi bahan eksperimen itu meloncat dari meja bedahnya, tubuhnya membesar diikuti dengan keluarnya beberapa ekor yang bergerak liar dari tubuhnya

"A-Aaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhh…!" jeritan kesakitan itu pun kembali terdengar entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini, namun sang pelaku tidak menunjukkan ekspresi menyesal, bibir pucat pria itu tertarik keatas menandakan kalau ia sedang tersenyum, iris ularnya menatap antusias tubuh yang mulai berubah bentuk itu

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Tawa psikopat itu pun memenuhi seluruh gua. "Aku berhasil! Aku membuat monster! Aku berhasil! HAHAHAHA…!"

**Tbc**

**Haha… chapter 5 uda end. Bagaimana chapter ini? Kalian nilai sendiri lah**

**Q : bukankah torpedo itu peluru air?**

**A : benar, torpedo memang peluru air, namun karena Risa suka bentuknya jadi Risa pakai aja deh, alasan yang tidak logis memang namun itulah kebenarannya**

**Terakhir silahkan tulis beberapa kalimat penyemangat, kritik, atau saran untuk Risa agar Risa semakin giat menulis ni fic, Ok?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : Teen **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran**

**Please enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Danau Konoha, adalah salah satu tempat favorit para warga maupun _shinobi_ Konoha untuk bersantai atau sekedar berpiknik, seperti saat ini, dipinggir danau terlihat Naruto yang duduk sambil menatap pantulan dirinya diair danau yang jernih, namun ada yang berbeda darinya, matanya terlihat sembab dengan jejak air mata yang mengering dipipi _tan_-nya

"Sampai kapan aku akan terus berada disini? Aku ingin pulang…" lirihnya, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat awan yang bergerak pelan dilangit, kemudian ia menutup matanya berusaha menikmati hembusan angin yang terasa dingin saat menerpanya, bibirnya bergetar ketika ia membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya. "_Kaa-san…tou-san…minna…_" pemuda itu kemudian membuka matanya yang menampilkan iris _blue shappire_ yang kehilangan cahayanya, Naruto sadar, ia sadar betul kalau panggilannya barusan hanyalah angin lalu, mereka yang baru saja dipanggil Naruto tak akan pernah mendengarnya, sebuah kenyataan ironi yang sangat menyakiti si pirang

"Guk…" Suara gonggongan anjing mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati Kiba dan Akamaru yang mendekatinya, kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu kemudian mendudukkan diri disamping Naruto

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?" tanya Kiba memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi diantara mereka

Naruto diam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. "Bersantai…mungkin."

"Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau jadi lebih sering menyendiri Naruto, apa ada masalah?" tanya Kiba yang kemudian melihat Naruto yang sibuk mengelus Akamaru yang terlihat nyaman. "Aku sahabatmu, ceritakan saja padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kiba barusan terlihat menegang sebentar dan segera menghentikan kegiatan mengelus bulu Akamaru

"Terima kasih Kiba," ucap Naruto dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam hingga Kiba tidak bisa melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu, Naruto kemudian menggerakkan tangannya lagi untuk mengelus Akamaru

'_maaf Kiba…kurasa aku belum siap untuk mengatakan kebenarannya padamu'_ batin Naruto

Kiba yang merasakan suasana menjadi hening segera menghela nafas panjang, ia kemudian menepuk pundak Naruto beberapa kali untuk menyemangatinya

"Yah…mungkin kau belum siap untuk menceritakannya padaku, tapi aku akan senang jika kau mau menceritakannya nanti padaku." Naruto mengangguk kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Kiba yang menyengir lebar dan Akamaru yang menggonggong dan mengibaskan ekornya seolah ikut menyemangati sahabat tuannya

"Ayo," ucap Kiba seraya menarik tangan Naruto yang menatapnya bingung

"Kemana?" Naruto yang ditarik-tarik oleh Kiba akhirnya berdiri dan mengikuti Kiba dibelakangnya

"Yakiniku, Shikamaru akan mentraktir kita atas keberhasilan misinya," jawab Kiba ceria, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya

'_mereka benar-benar mirip'_ batin Naruto. _'kurasa aku harus pergi mencarinya malam ini'_

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut, hujan yang baru saja reda meninggalkan jejak-jejak udara dingin yang membuat siapa saja yang merasakannya pasti akan langsung menggigil, bahkan dua penjaga gerbang Konoha yang seharusnya berada disana hilang entah kemana, mungkin mereka menghangatkan diri?

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan tegap dengan rambut blonde berantakan, mata yang sewarna dengan _blue shappire_ itu menatap awas sekelilingnya, dari gerakan pemuda ber-_name tag_ Namikaze Naruto itu yang sangat hati-hati terlihat kalau ia menuju gerbang Konoha, beberapa meter dibelakangnya terlihat seorang gadis berambut musim semi mengikutinya, mata gadis itu terfokus pada setiap gerakan Naruto, wajah gadis itu terlihat tenang dan santai, namun hatinya selalu bertanya-tanya kemana sahabatnya itu akan pergi, bagi gadis itu, Sakura, yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal Naruto tentu ia tahu setiap detail kebiasaan si pirang, dan menyelinap keluar desa pada malam hari bukanlah bagian dari kebiasaannya, masalahnya Naruto yang sedang ia ikuti itu bukanlah Naruto sahabatnya dan ia tak tahu tentang itu. Tapi menyelinap keluar desa? Kenapa? Naruto*_past_ belum kembali sejak invasi _akatsuki_ berakhir dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto*_future_ khawatir, dengan mengandalkan alat pelacak yang ia berikan pada Naruto*_past,_ ia pun memutuskan untuk menjemput Naruto*_past_, itulah sebabnya ia saat ini menyelinap keluar desa

Sakura semakin panik saat Naruto melangkah keluar desa, ia pun mempercepat gerakannya dan sedetik kemudian ia menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul tepat dibelakang Naruto, tangannya langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto untuk menahan gerakannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Sakura, tangan gadis itu menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang bergidik saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya dibelakangnya, dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura, Naruto terpaksa menelan paksa liurnya saat melihat wajah sangar bercampur khawatir Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" ulang Sakura

"S-Sakura…_chan_…"

"Tidak biasanya kau diluar malam-malam begini, apalagi menyelinap," ucap Sakura yang membuat Naruto kembali bergidik. "Seharusnya kau berada diranjangmu sekarang." Sakura semakin mengeratkan genggamannya saat melihat gelagat Naruto yang ingin kabur

"Aku…"

"Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?" potong Sakura cepat

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tahu aku merasa aneh padamu, apa yang kau sembunyikan Naruto?" Mendengar nada desakan dari Sakura, Naruto jadi semakin gugup, matanya bergerak liar saat memikirkan alasan tepat yang akan ia berikan pada Sakura, dia belum siap untuk mengatakan kebenarannya ingat? Tapi tentu Sakura menangkap gerakan tidak wajar Naruto, gadis itu memicingkan matanya, genggaman tangannya semakin erat, ia yakin kalau kuku terawatnya pastilah menggores kulit Naruto

"Katakan Naruto, kenapa kau berubah? Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Sakura akhirnya meluapkan emosinya dengan membentak Naruto yang belakangan ini mengusik ketenangan dirinya dengan perubahan-perubahannya. "Katakan Naruto!" bentak Sakura lagi

Naruto menghentakkan tangannya membuat genggaman tangan Sakura terlepas. "Maaf Sakura-_chan_, aku harus pergi _jaa_…" Naruto berlari memasuki desa Konoha meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong didepan gerbang Konoha, Sakura berbalik untuk melihat Naruto yang masih berlari, helaan nafas lelah lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya

'_mungkin aku harus menunggu hingga Naruto siap mengatakannya padaku'_ batin Sakura, ia kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ketujuh Naruto berada di Konoha, salah satu desa terkuat dalam sejarah dunia _shinobi_. Sejak ia tertangkap basah oleh Sakura saat akan keluar desa, ia pun terpaksa tetap tinggal di Konoha, tapi berapa lama hal ini akan berlangsung? Ia juga ingin kembali kemasanya kan?

Teriknya sinar matahari siang itu membuat Naruto berjalan lunglai dengan botol air mineral yang isinya tinggal setengah itu yang ia bawa dengan ogah-ogahan, bahkan kini penampilan Naruto tidak _fresh_ lagi, bagaimana tidak? Rambut pirang yang urakan, kantung mata yang menghitam, jas JMA dan kemejanya ia ikat dipinggangnya, jadi ia hanya memakai kaos putih polos saja, sedangkan celananya? Oh celana itu ia gulung lebih tinggi dari mata kakinya, bahkan tasnya kini ia seret, bersyukurlah bahwa sepatunya ternyata masih melekat dikakinya

Kepala bersurai pirang itu ia dongakkan keatas untuk melihat sang mentari yang berdiri tinggi untuk menyinari bumi, kemudian helaan nafas panjang terlepas begitu saja dari bibirnya yang agak pucat dan kering, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas dalam setengah hari ini, ia pun tak mau repot-repot untuk menghitungnya kan? Pandangannya menyendu ketika melihat sekelompok remaja yang bermain bersama atau sebuah keluarga yang berjalan beriringan, kemudian senyum pahit itu ia torehkan diwajahnya yang terlihat pucat

"Sudah satu minggu ya?" ujar Naruto dengan suara parau, "Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka," ucapnya lagi dengan air mata yang menumpuk diujung matanya dan siap untuk dijatuhkan

Sudah satu minggu, dan tak sehari pun ia lewatkan tanpa merindukan keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya, apakah ibunya mengkhawatirkannya? Apakah ayahnya mencarinya? Apakah sahabat-sahabatnya menyadari kalau ia menghilang? Berbagai pertanyaan seperti itu terus bermunculan dikepalanya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya yang sebentar lagi akan kehabisan baterai itu, menatap benda berbentuk segi empat itu lalu menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi

'_sudah satu minggu dan aku tetap berada disini tanpa ada kemajuan, aku tak bisa menemukan kabut hitam sialan itu atau menemukan ninja yang bisa mengirimku kembali kemasaku, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Tsunade-baachan dan semuanya, mereka juga harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto kan? Ya, aku harus mengatakannya, aku harus mengatakannya!'_ pikir Naruto untuk meyakinkan dirinya

Dengan langkah yang mantap ia berjalan menuju kantor _hokage_

.

.

.

.

Di kantor _hokage_ terlihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan kepala yang ia tundukkan, Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, dan Kakashi menatap khawatir padanya, lalu Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Guy yang berdiri dalam diam

Tok…Tok…

Terdengar suara ketukan pada pintu ruang _hokage_

"Masuk!" ucap Tsunade tegas

Masuklah tiga orang remaja dan seekor anjing yang ukurannya cukup besar, mereka adalah Kiba, Shino, Hinata, dan Akamaru

"Maaf terlambat Tsunade-_sama_," ucap Shino sambil berjalan lalu berdiri beriringan dengan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya, kecuali Naruto yang berdiri didepan mereka

"Psst…sebenarnya ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino berbisik pada Sakura yang hanya menggeleng lemah

'_apakah dia akan mengakui sesuatu?'_ batin Sakura dengan tatapan sendu yang tertuju pada Naruto yang memunggunginya

"Semua sudah berkumpul Naruto, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" ucap Tsunade tegas yang terasa berlawanan dengan suasana yang terasa sangat _gloomy_ diruangan itu

Glup…

Naruto menelan paksa liurnya untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang kini berdegup semakin kencang

"Se-sebelumnya aku…minta maaf karena merahasiakan hal ini dari kalian semua," ucap Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar

"Langsung saja Naruto, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa memanggil kami semua kesini?" tanya Kiba tak sabaran

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras, namun rasa gugup itu tetap tak mau hilang dari tubuhnya

"Sebenarnya…na-namaku yang sebenarnya…Na-Naruto Namikaze!" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi hanya tertunduk

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?! Bicara yang jelas!"

Bletak…

"Biarkan dia bicara dulu Lee!" ucap Tenten setelah memukul kepala Lee cukup keras hingga si empunya kepala meringis kesakitan

"Be-begini…aku…aku bukan ninja seperti kalian, aku…aku bahkan tidak memiliki sesuatu yang kalian sebut dengan _chakra_ itu, aku bukan…ninja," ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup yang jelas, ia bahkan mengatupkan kedua tangannya dibawah tubuhnya yang masih gemetaran

"Aku tidak mengerti Naruto, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Kakashi mewakili pertanyaan semua orang yang ada diruangan _hokage_ itu

"Hari itu…hari dimana aku pertama kali muncul disini, _sensei_ ingat?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap Kakashi

Memori tentang kabut hitam yang muncul didepan Chouji saat ia berlari tiba-tiba muncul dibenak Kakashi

"Kabut itu…"

"Harusnya saat itu aku berada dijalan menuju sekolah, sampai kabut itu muncul dan aku…aku berada disini, bertarung dengan Yahiko maksudku Pain." Semua orang yang ada disana menaikkan sebelah alis mereka pertanda bahwa mereka tidak mengerti akan ucapan barusan

"Kami tidak mengerti Naruto," ucap Neji

Sekali lagi Naruto menghela nafasnya, kemudian menatap Tsunade serius. "Ini bukan masaku."

Setelah beberapa saat, Tsunade yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk sembari mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto kini mengangkat kepalanya dengan tatapan tajam yang terarah pada Naruto, dia sudah mengerti makna ucapan Naruto barusan

"Neji! Gunakan _byakugan_-mu dan lihat tubuhnya!" perintah Tsunade pada Neji yang langsung dikerjakannya

'_byakugan'_

Tak berapa lama setelah Neji mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya ia pun membulatkan matanya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya pada wajahnya yang biasa terlihat datar itu

"Di-dia benar Tsunade-_sama_, dia tidak memiliki _chakra_," ucap Neji yang sukses membuat semua orang yang berada disana membulatkan mata mereka sembari menatap Naruto yang tubuhnya bergetar hebat

"APA?!"

Braak…

Tsunade melompati mejanya hingga meja itu terbelah menjadi dua, ia lalu mencengkram erat kaos Naruto hingga membuat Naruto terangkat dengan kakinya yang tidak lagi menapak dilantai itu

"Apa maksudmu?! Siapa kau sebenarnya keparat?!" teriak Tsunade yang diakhiri dengan melempar Naruto hingga pemuda itu menabrak dinding dibelakangnya

Bruugh…

"Akh…"

"Tsunade-_sama_!" panggil Shizune berusaha menenangkan _hokage_-nya itu, namun panggilan itu hanya diabaikan oleh sipemilik nama

"Katakan padaku siapa kau sebenarnya?! Dimana cucuku sekarang?! Dimana dia?!" teriak Tsunade yang diakhiri dengan menekan telapak tangan Naruto dengan tumit sepatunya hingga terdengar bunyi 'kraak' pada tangan pemuda itu yang hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan

"Aarrgghh…"

"Tsu-Tsunade-_sama_! Kau menyakitinya," ucap Sakura sembari menarik Tsunade menjauh dari Naruto yang masih merisngis sakit pada telapak tangannya, ia kemudian membantuk Naruto duduk dan menyembuhkan tangannya

"Kenapa kau membelanya Sakura?! Dia menyamar menjadi Naruto, dia pasti memiliki niat buruk, aku yakin dia juga menyembunyikan Naruto," ucap Tsunade yang matanya masih menatap Naruto tajam

"Hentikan leluconmu ini Naruto! Katakan kalau kau menipu kami semua!" ucap Iruka sembari mengguncang tubuh Naruto

"Ma-maaf Iruka-_sensei_, tapi inilah kenyataannya, ini bukan zamanku dan aku harus kembali pada orang tuaku, mereka pasti sangat khawatir padaku sekarang, Tsunade-_baachan_ aku bisa membawa kalian pada Naruto, percaya padaku,"

Bruakh…

Tsunade menendang tubuh Naruto kesamping kanannya, hingga tubuh pemuda itu terpental dan menabrak dinding disisi kanannya itu

"Keparat sepertimu tak pantas menyebut namanya! Kau menghinanya hanya karena ia tidak memiliki orang tua heh? aku akan benar-benar menghabisimu bocah."

Tsunade berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto dengan kepalan tangan yang ia arahkan pada tubuh pemuda itu

"Tsunade-_sama_ tenanglah, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik," ucap Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Tsunade yang kian beremosi

"Tentu aku akan bicara padanya, aku akan bicara lewat tanganku ini." Tsunade mendorong Kakashi lalu menghajar Naruto dengan tinjunya

Bruaagh… Bruaagh… Bruaagh…

Tsunade benar-benar bernafsu menghajar Naruto saat ini, berkali-kali ia arahkan tinju mautnya itu ketubuh pemuda yang hanya mampu menerima setiap pukulan itu tanpa membalas atau menghindarinya

"Aku tanya sekali lagi padamu, Dimana cucuku?!" tanya Tsunade dengan penekanan disetiap katanya

"Aku…aku tidak tahu…tapi…tapi aku bisa membawamu padanya," lirih Naruto

"Itu jebakan! Dia benar-benar penipu! Dengan menjadikan Naruto sebagai umpan! Dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan satu jurus pun ingat?! Semua yang dikeluarkannya hanya senjata berbunyi nyaring itu! dia pasti mata-mata yang dikirim oleh desa lain! Ya! Aku yakin itu!"

"Kiba!"

"Benar juga, benar kata Kiba, jadi aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu." Tsunade kembali mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya itu kewajah Naruto

"Berhenti disana!" Naruto berteriak dengan pistol yang teracung pada Tsunade, melihat itu semua _shinobi_ yang ada disana segera menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung mereka, kecuali satu orang, yah kecuali satu orang dan orang itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan nanar

'_bodoh'_ batin orang itu

"Beraninya kau mengangkat senjata pada _hokage_! Kau pasti akan tahu akibatnya!" Mendengar ucapan Guy barusan, Naruto segera sadar dengan pistol yang dipegangnya, lalu buru-buru ia menyimpan pistol itu

"Tidak perlu menghajarnya disini Guy, aku tahu hukuman yang pantas untuknya," ucap Tsunade dengan seringai kejam yang muncul diwajahnya, "_Anbu_!" panggil Tsunade, seketika itu pula muncul dua orang _anbu_ tepat dibelakang Naruto. "Bawa dia kepenjara dan siapkan eksekusi untuknya besok siang!" Dan dengan itu dua orang _anbu_ itu membawa paksa Naruto menuju penjara seperti yang diperintahkan Tsunade

"Eksekusi? Ti-Tidak! Tsunade-_baachan_! Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Aku bisa membawa kalian padanya! _baa-chan_ tidak! Kumohon jangan! Percayalah padaku! TSUNADE-_BAACHAN!"_

"Aku tidak percaya ini, kupikir ia adalah kawan," lirih Chouji dengan kepala yang tertunduk

"Kenyataannya dia adalah lawan. Shino, Kiba, Hinata, misi kalian adalah mencari keberadaan Naruto, kalian akan berangkat sore ini juga, jadi bersiap-siaplah."

'_tapi dia menyelamatkan desa'_ batin Chouji sembari menatap sendu pintu ruang _hokage_

"Baik!" jawab ketiga remaja itu serempak

Setelah kejadian siang itu, kini kantor _hokage_ kembali terlihat sepi, hanya ada Shizune dan Tsunade disana

"Kita bahkan belum mendengarkan penjelasannya, Tsunade-_sama_," protes Shizune sambil berkacak pinggang didepan Tsunade yang masih asyik menenggak sake-nya

"Aku tahu dia tidak berasal dari negara ini, pakaian dan senjatanya sangat _modern_, dia pasti dikirim sebagai mata-mata dari negara lain."

"Jadi menurutmu dia itu apa? Seseorang tanpa _chakra_ yang sangat kuat, fakta kalau dia yang menyelamatkan desa jangan dilupakan Tsunade_-sama_."

"Hmm… mungkin seorang samurai?"

"Kita tidak tahu apa tujuannya kesini, jadi apa eksekusinya akan benar-benar ada?"

"Ya."

"Tak bisa diubah?"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat."

'_kasihan dia'_ batin Shizune

.

.

.

.

**Tokyo, Namikaze's Mansion**

Saat ini para remaja yang diketahui teman sekelas Naruto mengunjungi kediaman sahabat mereka itu, pasalnya ini adalah hari ketujuh Naruto menghilang dan tidak ada kabar yang berarti mengenai dirinya, dan kali ini mereka akan menyelidiki kamar Naruto dengan harapan mereka akan menemukan secuil petunjuk apapun untuk menemukan sahabat terkasih mereka itu

"Terima kasih kalian tidak menyerah untuk mencari Naruto," ucap Kushina dari ambang pintu kamar putranya

"Tentu kami tidak akan menyerah bi! Naruto adalah keluarga kami!" ucap Lee yang disambut anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya, Kushina memasuki kamar Naruto, ia tampak kurus dan lebih pucat, iris _green_-nya terlihat sedikit kehilangan cahayanya sejak berita menghilangnya Naruto sampai ketelinganya

"Aku merindukannya…biasanya aku akan marah-marah padanya karena selalu bangun telat, tapi….seminggu tanpa mendengar suaranya….hiks…aku takut kehilangan putraku," ucap Kushina mulai terisak sambil mengelus kasur _king size_ putranya, para remaja itu menundukkan kepala mereka, mencari tanpa hasil selama seminggu membuat mereka sedikit putus asa memang, namun mereka kembali ingat apa yang diajarkan Naruto pada mereka 'tidak akan menyerah sampai berhasil' kalimat itulah yang saat ini bermain dikepala mereka, mereka tidak akan melupakan kata-kata teman pirang mereka itu ketika ia gagal untuk menguasai suatu hal, namun secara ajaib dapat dikuasainya dalam waktu singkat dan mantranya hanyalah _'jangan menyerah'_

"Bibi tenang saja! Kami pasti akan membawa Naruto kembali, kami tidak akan menyerah sebelum bertemu dengannya," ucap Sasuke yang membuat teman-temannya kembali bersemangat

"Terima kasih," ucap Kushina dengan senyum tulusnya

Drrrt….drrrt…

Ponsel Ino bergetar disaku celana _jeans_-nya, ia pun merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya

'_Calling Shikamaru-kun'_ bacanya pada layar ponsel _touchscreen_-nya, ia pun menekan tombol hijau dan meletakkan ponsel itu dtelinganya

"Shikamaru-_kun_ ada apa?"

"**Ah…aku sudah menyempurnakan program penunjang pada **_**dimention call**_**."** Ino membulatkan matanya sempurna ketika mendengar penuturan kekasihnya barusan

"Benarkah?" ucap Ino sedikit berteriak. Tapi karena dipelototi oleh teman-temannya Ino pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto menuju ruang tamu

"**Ya! aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Naruto, walau sedikit lemah tapi aku sempat berhasil menghubunginya."**

"Kau…kau berhasil menghubunginya? Lalu, lalu kau sudah bicara dengannya?"

"**Belum, karena langsung terputus tiba-tiba sebelum Naruto mengangkatnya."**

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau sempat berhasil menghubunginya?"

"**Haah…merepotkan, aku sempat melihat sinyal keberadaan Naruto saat mencoba menghubunginya, artinya aku sempat berhasil menghubunginya."**

"Lalu dimana dia?"

"**Aku belum sempat melihat lokasinya, kemarilah, kita coba bersama-sama, ajak yang lainnya juga." **

Dan pembicaraan singkat itu diakhiri sepihak oleh Shikamaru, Ino hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan terakhir kekasihnya itu, ia lalu berjalan kembali kekamar Naruto dan mendekati teman-temannya

"Shikamaru meminta kita datang ketempatnya," ucap Ino singkat yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari teman-temannya yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Ino

"Bibi Kushina, kami undur diri dulu, ada sesuatu yang harus kami lakukan," ucap Hinata sopan

"Baiklah," ucap Kushina sambil mengangguk, "Tolong beri tahu aku jika kalian menemukan Naruto," sambungnya penuh harap

"PASTI!" jawab mereka kompak sambil mengacungkan ibu jari masing-masing, mendengar itu pun Kushina hanya mampu mengulas senyum bahagia, ia bersyukur anaknya memiliki teman-teman yang peduli padanya

**Tbc**

**Haha… chapter 6 uda end. Bagaimana chapter ini? Kalian nilai sendiri lah**

**Ok! Saatnya sesi tanya jawab**

**Neko 1412 : kenapa gak ada yang menyadari perubahan Naruto?**

**Risa : maksudnya perubahan kekuatan Naruto? Well, disini Risa buat para ninja itu berpikir kalau semua senjata yang dikeluarkan Naruto itu adalah jurusnya, mereka baru menyadarinya saat Naruto mengaku.**

**Yukie : siapa yang membawa Naruto***_**past**_** pergi? Lalu apakah teman-teman Naruto***_**future**_** akan pergi kemasa lalu?**

**Risa : wah…sorry kawan, untuk kedua pertanyaanmu Risa belum bisa jawab, tapi tenang semua akan terungkap seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Nah segitu dulu ya sesi tanya jawabnya. Terima kasih yang sudah baca, review, favorite dan follow fic Risa, meskipun belakangan ini Risa cukup sibuk didunia nyata, tapi kalo ada waktu luang pasti Risa sempetin deh buat update chapter baru, dan jangan khawatir Risa pasti selesain fic ini sampai ending. Untuk tambahan, Risa hanya akan mengeluarkan kata (*past dan *future) ketika kedua Naruto bersama atau ada yang membicarakan mereka, jadi jagan bingung ya guys...  
><strong>

**Terakhir silahkan tulis beberapa kalimat penyemangat, kritik, atau saran untuk Risa agar Risa semakin giat menulis ni fic, Ok?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRAP IN KONOHA**

**A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure, action, friendship**

**Rated : Teen **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran**

**Please enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shikamaru's House**

"Terhubung!" ucap Shikamaru ketika mendengar suara berisik yang menandakan kalau ia terhubung dengan Naruto, sementara mereka yang mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru barusan hanya mampu mengulas senyum bahagia. "Sial! Gagal lagi." Senyum mereka luntur seketika ketika mendengar pernyataan terakhir Shikamaru ketika ia tidak lagi mendengar suara apapun, Sasuke dan Shino dengan jeli menatap layar monitor didepannya dan sesekali memperbaiki kesalahan data atau angka disana

"Coba lagi!" ucap Sasuke tegas, Shikamaru segera mengetik sesuatu dilayar hologram yang ditampilkan oleh _smartphone_-nya, seketika layar hologram itu memunculkan sebuah struktur geografis dengan sebuah titik berwarna merah disana yang menandakan lokasi orang mereka coba hubungi

'_Naruto kumohon…tersambunglah…kumohon…'_ do'a mereka kompak dengan khusyuk

Shikamaru mendengar suara berisik di _handsfree_-nya yang menandakan kalau ia terhubung dengan Naruto

"_Minna…"_

"Terhubung," ucap Shikamaru tidak percaya dengan suara super pelan, Shikamaru lalu melepaskan _handsfree_-nya dan menggantinya dengan _mini microphone_ yang tersambung ke _smartphone_-nya

"Naruto?!" panggil mereka serentak

.

.

.

**Penjara bawah tanah, Konohagakure**

Penjara, sebuah tempat yang pasti akan sangat dijauhi oleh penjahat kalangan apapun, tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi penegak hukum seperti Naruto Namikaze akan mendekam dipenjara saat ini, di negeri antah berantah pula

Keadaan Naruto saat ini sangatlah menyedihkan, ia hanya bisa duduk dilantai marmer diruang sel yang sempit itu, seluruh tubuhnya dibungkus oleh kain, tentu kecuali kepalanya, ia bahkan sulit merasakan jarinya sendiri, seluruh senjata miliknya disita oleh _anbu_ penjaga penjara, kecuali ponselnya yang saat ini bergetar disaku celananya. Dengan perjuangan penuh Naruto berusaha mengambil ponselnya dan mengeluarkannya dari kain yang membungkus tubuhnya, setelah benda kecil berbentuk persegi itu keluar dari kain yang membungkus Naruto, ia pun segera menekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan dengan hidungnya

"**Naruto?!"**suara ramai para sahabatnya pun menyapu indera pendengarannya

"_Minna_~~" lirih Naruto dengan air mata yang sudah menumpuk dan siap untuk jatuh

"**Shikamaru! Berikan padaku!"** bentak suara perempuan yang sangat Naruto kenali sebagai suara kekasihnya, Hinata. **"Naruto-kun? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau ada dimana? Aku khawatir sekali padamu? kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba?"** suara Hinata melembut ketika berbicara dengan Naruto, sementara Naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kekasihnya itu

"A-aku baik…aku ada di Konoha," ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang murung

Samar-samar Naruto dapat mendengar suara panik Kiba yang bertanya. **"Apa yang terjadi?" **

"**A-apa? Suaramu tidak begitu jelas Naruto!"** sahut suara laki-laki yang dapat Naruto kenali sebagai suara Lee

"Konoha! Aku ada di Konoha!" ulang Naruto dengan volume suara yang cukup tinggi hingga membuat seorang _anbu_ meliriknya

Lagi-lagi Naruto mendengar suara panik tapi kali ini berasal dari Sasuke, sahabatnya. **"Sinyalnya melemah."**

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata maupun teman-temannya, ia lalu melihat layar ponselnya yang kembali menunjukkan _wallpaper_ Hinata dan dirinya tanda kalau sambungan jarak jauh itu telah terputus

"Sudah terputus," ucap Naruto dengan suara parau, ia kemudian duduk kembali dengan pandangan mata yang kosong, bibirnya yang kering dan pucat terus merapalakan kalimat yang sama. "Mereka mencariku, mereka mencariku, mereka mencariku…"

'_benar, mereka mencariku bahkan berhasil menghubungiku yang terlempar kemasa lalu ini, mereka berusaha untukku, lalu apa yang kulakukan? Duduk diam disini? Menunggu eksekusiku? Tidak…tidak…aku harus keluar dari sini, bagaimanapun caranya aku harus keluar dari sini, harus keluar dan kembali kemasaku, itu yang harus kulakukan'_ batin Naruto

Naruto yang sudah sangat niat untuk membebaskan dirinya segera menggeliatkan tubuhnya agar kain yang mengikatnya setidaknya bisa longgar, tapi usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil apapun, hanya kepenatan yang didapatnya. Iris _jade_ yang sedari tadi menatapnya sedih pun dihiraukannya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain yang sedari tadi menatapya entah berapa lama, sosok itu kemudian manampakkan dirinya dengan berdiri didepan sel penjara Naruto sementara pemuda itu masih sibuk menggeliatkan tubuhnya

"Menggeliatkan tubuhmu terus tak akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini Naruto," ucap sosok itu lembut. Mendengar suara itu membuat Naruto segera menghentikan kegiatannya yang berganti dengan menatap sosok itu dengan mata yang membulat

"Sa…ku…ra-_chan_?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak pernah menyadari kehadiranku hmm?"

"Su-sudah berapa lama kau disana?"

"Cukup lama untuk memperhatikanmu yang terus mengobrol dengan benda itu, alat itu yang menghubungkanmu dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Y-ya."

"Kau benar-benar bisa menunjukkan lokasi Naruto?"

"Ya, tapi semua alatku ada ditas yang ada pada penjaga disana itu?"

"Maksudmu ini?" tanya Sakura sembari menunjukkan sebuah tas didepan wajahnya

"Benar! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya Sakura-_chan_? Ah itu tak penting, sekarang kau keluarkan aku dari sini dan kita akan mencari Naruto bersama."

"Kau tak akan kembali pada teman-temanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali pada mereka! Tapi…tapi aku juga harus menyelamatkan Naruto kan? Aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai pemeran antagonis disini."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Sakura menarik kuat jeruji besi penjara Naruto hingga jeruji besi itu kini terlepas dari dinding-dinding yang menyanggahnya

"W-whoaa…"

"Kau mau terus mengagumi hasil karyaku atau keluar dari sini Naruto?"

"Eh?" gumam Naruto yang tidak sadar kalau kain yang membungkus tubuhnya kini hilang entah kemana. "Ayo pergi!"

.

.

.

.

**Shikamaru's House**

"Naruto?!" panggil mereka serentak

"**Minna~~" **Mereka mendengar suara lirih Naruto, suara yang sangat mereka rindukan itu akhirnya kembali mereka dengar, tak tanggung-tanggung mereka kembali mengulas senyum bahagia entah untuk keberapa kalinya, bahkan Sakura dan Ino kini sedang menangis haru, usaha keras mereka akhirnya membuahkan hasil

Hinata hendak merebut _mini_ _microphone_ yang ada ditangan Shikamaru, namun Shikamaru menggenggamnya dengan erat, "Shikamaru! Berikan padaku!" bentak Hinata yang sudah memasuki _mode 'evil'_ nya, sedangkan Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan segera memberikan _mini_ _microphone _itu pada Hinata, setelah _mini_ _microphone_ itu berada ditangan Hinata, ia lalu menghujani sang kekasih dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan

"Naruto-kun? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau ada dimana? Aku khawatir sekali padamu, kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba?" suara Hinata sedikit melemah ketika bertanya pada Naruto

'_yup! Inilah sisi lain Hinata'_ batin Tenten ketika melihat perubahan Hinata

'_aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara Naruto menjinakkan wanita macam Hinata?'_ tanya Kiba pada dirinya sendiri

"**A-aku baik…aku ada di Ko…ha" **

Tiba-tiba _speaker_ ponsel Shikamaru dipenuhi dengan suara yang sangat berisik hingga mereka kesulitan mendengar suara Naruto

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kiba dengan raut muka kebingungan

"Sinyalnya melemah," ucap Sasuke yang membuat panik teman-temannya

"_Oh shit!"_ umpat Chouji pelan, ia lalu mengambil ponselnya

"A-apa? Suaramu tidak begitu jelas Naruto," sahut Lee setelah merebut _mini_ _microphone_ itu dari tangan Hinata

"…**.ha! …ku…da di Ko…ha!"** Suara Naruto terendam dengan suara berisik yang berasal dari _speaker_, tiba-tiba suara berisik itu semakin menjadi-jadi ditambah lagi layar hologram yang tadinya menampilkan struktur geografis kini tiba-tiba menghilang, bukan hanya itu saja dua monitor yang digunakan Sasuke dan Shino mendadak menjadi putih hingga mereka harus mencabut semua kabel yang terdapat pada kedua komputer itu yang tersambung dengan ponsel Shikamaru dan memutuskan hubungan jarak jauh dengan Naruto

"Ah sial! Padahal sudah sejauh ini!" umpat Kiba kesal sambil menendang meja belajar Shikamaru yang letaknya tidak jauh dari meja komputer

"Jangan hancurkan barang-barangku Kiba," tegur Shikamaru tenang

"Tapi jelas tadi Naruto mengatakan sebuah tempat, tempat apa?" Shino memandangi wajah teman-temannya yang tampak sedang berpikir keras

"Ko, ha dengan kata bagian tengah yang hilang," ucap Tenten sambil menulis sesuatu dibuku catatan kecilnya. "Koruha?"

"Tch…tidak ada tempat bernama Koruha di Jepang." Mereka kembali berpikir, berbagai spekulasi mereka ucapkan namun tak ada satupun yang benar, seperti…

"Komuha?"

"Kojiha?"

"Kofuha?"

Hinata menyipitkan matanya dan jari telunjuknya ia ketuk-ketukkan pelan pada dagunya, namun tiba-tiba gerakan itu ia hentikan dan berganti dengan mata yang sedikit membulat, oh ia baru saja mendapat ide

"Shikamaru tampilkan _geo-holo_ tadi!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba, teman-temannya yang mendengar seruannya barusan lantas melihat kearah dirinya dan Shikamaru bergantian

"Kau tidak lihat kalau _geo-holo_ menghilang," ucap Shikamaru dingin, sementara Hinata hanya mendecih

"Jangan khawatir, aku punya ini." Chouji menunjukkan ponselnya, membuka aplikasi dimana ia menyimpan foto, lalu mengktifkan sistem hologramnya hingga gambar yang terlihat di ponsel Chouji kini menjadi tampilan hologram

"Kau jenius Chouji!" seru Tenten sembari memeluk Chouji erat, sementara Chouji yang dipuji seperti itu mengambil kesempatan untuk membanggakan diri. "Aku mengerti maksudmu Hinata-_chan_, sekarang tampilkan peta Jepang!"

Sasuke mengangguk dan melakukan persis seperti yang diminta Tenten, kini peta Jepang yang juga dalam tampilan hologram berada dibawah _geo-holo_. Mereka perhatikan baik-baik titik merah yang menjadi tanda lokasi Naruto

"Titik merah ini adalah lokasi Naruto, lalu dimana titik merah ini berada?" Shikamaru menatap satu-persatu teman-temannya, ia lalu membuat gerakan mengangkat _geo-holo_ hingga kini _geo-holo_ berada tepat sejajar dengan matanya, pandangannya lalu beralih pada Sasuke, Sasuke yang mengerti arti tatapan Shikamaru segera menggeser _mouse_-nya dan membuat garis lurus antara titik merah itu dan peta Jepang, hal yang dilakukan Sasuke ternyata terlihat di tampilan _geo-holo _danpeta Jepang. Garis lurus itu mengarah pada satu-satunya tempat di Jepang yang memiliki inisial Ko dan Ha, tak ayal mata para remaja itu kini membola

"I-ini…"

"Konoha!" ucap mereka serentak

"Konoha? Jangan bercanda, itu tempat wisata, apa kalian berpikir kalau Naruto sedang berlibur di Konoha?" Kiba melipat tangannya didepan dada ketika mengucapkan kata-katanya barusan

"Satu-satunya tempat di Jepang dengan inisial Ko dan ha hanya Konoha."

"Ayolah Shikamaru…kau tidak berpkiran sama dengan mereka kan? Kalau Naruto memang di Konoha kenapa ia sangat sulit dihubungi? kenapa kita tidak bisa melacaknya huh?"

"Ada penjelasan yang logis."

"Apa?"

"Naruto berada di Konoha yang sebenarnya, maksudku ia terlempar kemasa lalu."

"Itu malah semakin tidak logis Sasuke!" Dan kali ini Kiba benar-benar frustasi, bagaimana bisa teman-temannya yang jenius itu mendadak menjadi sangat bodoh seperti ini?

"Tidak, Naruto menghilang tiba-tiba dan sama sekali tak dapat dihubungi ataupun dilacak, bisa jadi ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya, apa kalian ingat tentang kasus yang menghebohkan seminggu yang lalu?" tanya Ino dengan wajah serius

"Kasus menghebohkan? Hmm…"

"Kabut perjalanan waktu?" ucap Shino tiba-tiba yang langsung dilirik oleh teman-temannya

"Benar, _tou-san_ bilang, perusahaan Namikaze _corp_ sedang membuat sebuah alat yang mampu membuat manusia melintasi waktu, kabut berwarna hitam adalah media perjalanan waktu itu…"

"Aku ingat sekarang! Kabut itu menghilang saat akan dilakukan uji coba," ucap Lee yang memotong penjelasan Ino

"Haah…benar, kabut itu menghilang, dan kalian tahu apa yang mengejutkan? Sejumlah saksi mengatakan kalau mereka melihat kabut hitam yang sangat tebal tiba-tiba muncul didepan mereka, tapi karena takut mereka tidak berani melintasi kabut itu, mereka juga mengatakan kalau sejumlah kendaraan menghilang setelah melintasi kabut itu," jelas Ino

"Seminggu yang lalu, dilaporkan kabut itu muncul sekitar pukul 07.30, waktunya cocok dengan waktu menghilangnya Naruto," ucap Tenten setelah megotak-atik tabletnya

"Jadi begini, kemungkinannya kabut itu muncul saat Naruto melintasi jalan itu, seperti kata saksi, sejumlah kendaraan menghilang saat melintasi kabut itu, jadi mungkin itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto," Jelas Shikamaru yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala dari teman-temannya

"Kalau begitu kita butuh penjelasan lebih mengenai mesin waktu inikan? Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke Namikaze _corp_?" usul Shino yang lagi-lagi disambut dengan anggukan kepala dari teman-temannya kecuali Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang berpikir dan Hinata yang sepertinya tidak terima karena waktu yang ditentukan untuk menggali informasi tentang alat yang membawa pergi kekasihnya malah besok dan bukannya sekarang

"Kenapa harus besok?"

"Karena ini sudah malam Hinata-_chan_."

"Berbicara tentang masa lalu…aku jadi ingat sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Karin, orang pertama yang berhasil menciptakan mesin waktu bersama dengan dua orang timnya, setelah dari Namikaze _corp_ kita akan ketempat Karin"

"Karin? Bukankah dia seorang kriminal? Dia juga sudah dieksekusikan?"

"Hn." Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi bingung teman-temannya. "Pokoknya setelah dari Namikaze _corp_ kita akan ketempat Karin," perintah Sasuke tak bisa dibantah

Setelah itu, para remaja itu kemudian melesat dengan kendaraan masing-masing menuju kediaman masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan diri

.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah gua yang jauh dari hiruk pikk penduduk, gua yang menjadi tempat tinggal beberapa manusia. Dibagian gua yang lain, tepatnya dalam sebuah sel tahanan yang terdapat tulang-belulang yang berserakan terlihat sesosok manusia yang meringkuk dengan menenggelamkan kepala bersurai pirang yang kini terlihat kusam diantara kedua lututnya, tak ada gerakan berarti dari pemuda yang sudah menginjak usia 17 tahun itu, ia tetap bertahan pada posisi meringkuknya entah sudah berapa lama

Krieet…

Suara deritan besi berkarat pada sel tahanan itu mengalihkan perhatian si penghuni sel, dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan, iris matanya yang berwarna _blue shappire_ yang dulu selalu bersinar kini terlihat kosong, seperti tak ada yang hidup disana, ia bagaikan tubuh tanpa jiwa. Perlahan ia berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sesosok pemuda yang usianya sama dengannya, yang membedakan mereka hanya beberapa saja, seperti warna rambut pemuda itu yang hitam dengan model berdiri kebelakang, lebih mudahnya _chicken butt_, kulitnya seputih _porselen_, serta mata _onyx- _nya yang selalu menatap tajam apa yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya itu

Tanpa disuruh, pemuda _blonde_ itu berjalan keluar dari selnya mendahului orang yang menjemputnya, sementara pemuda yang menjemputnya tadi hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku kali ini?" Si _blondie_ membuka suara, namun tak ada jawaban dari satu-satunya orang yang berjalan bersamanya. "Apa akan lebih sakit dari biasanya?" Kembali si _blondie_ berucap, namun pemuda _emo_ itu tidak juga menjawabnya

Pemuda _emo_ itu melirik orang disampingnya yang terus meracau tidak jelas, sekilas ia dapat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum namun sorot matanya terlihat ketakutan. Kedua pemuda itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu kayu yang dipenuhi dengan ukiran ular

"Masuklah, dia sudah menunggumu," ucap _si emo_ sambil membukakan salah satu daun pintunya, si _blondie_ pun masuk kedalm ruangan milik 'tuannya,' dalam ruangan besar itu si _blondie_ hanya melihat sebuah kursi yang mirip dengan kursi Frankenstein, dilihatnya tuannya berdiri disamping kursi itu dengan senyum ramahnya, si _blondie_ pun berjalan menuju kursi itu dan duduk disana, wajahnya mengernyit bingung ketika dipasangi sebuah _ring silver_ dikepalanya, _ring silver _itu terhubung dengan kursi yang didudukinya

"Aku akan memasukkan memori baru padamu," ucap tuan si _blondie_ untuk menjawab kebingungannya

Setelah persiapan selesai, sang tuan kemudian menarik tuas yang berada didinding dekat kursi itu, seketika sambaran listrik yang besar menimpa tubuh si _blondie_

"A-AAARRRRGGGHHHH….."

Senyum yang kelewat lebar tercetak diwajah sang tuan ketika alat ciptaannya mulai bekerja. Mata si _blondie_ melotot, bahkan terkadang terbalik hingga menyisakan bagian putihnya saja, sementara diluar ruangan, pemuda emo yang mendengar jeritan kesakitan si _blondie_ mengalihkan wajahnya dengan mata yang tertutup rapat, seolah membayangkan raut wajah kesakitan 'teman'nya itu

Berbagai memori baru memenuhi otak si _blondie_ dan manghapus memori yang lama, memori yang dimasukkan sang tuan bukanlah memori yang baik, dalam memori baru itu si _blondie_ melihat seorang anak kecil yang mirip dengannya sewaktu kecil dihajar, dihina, dan diacuhkan oleh penduduk didesa tempatnya tinggal sebelum ia berada di gua itu, memori itu tidak berhenti disana, si _blondie_ kembali melihat percobaan pembunuhan pada anak kecil itu yang membuatnya sekarat, memori kejadian-kejadian mengerikan terus berlanjut dan berakhir pada seorang gadis yang amat dicintainya tengah memeluk 'kembarannya' dan ia menyaksikannya dari dalam hutan tanpa ada seorangpun yang melihat kearahnya, dalam memori itu ia melihat kalau 'kembarannya' tengah menyeringai padanya

"Kau lihat, aku lebih berharga dibanding dirimu yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun, jadi sebaiknya kau enyah saja dari sini , monster," ucap kembarannya dengan seringai kejam yang masih tertera diwajahnya

"Dia lebih tampan dan lebih kuat dibanding dirimu, jadi kau pergi saja ya," ucap gadis yang dicintainya itu sambil bergelayutan manja dilengan kembarannya. Berbagai ucapan kasar untuk mengusirnya pun terus dilontarkan oleh penduduk desa dan orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya

Mereka menghianatinya, lagi-lagi ia dihianati, mereka selalu membandingkan dirinya, mereka selalu menatap hina padanya seolah ia adalah kotoran yang harus disingkirkan, mereka tidak pernah mau menerima dirinya apa adanya, ia sedih, ia benci mereka, sangat membenci mereka hingga rasanya ia ingin menghancurkan mereka satu-persatu dan membuat keturunan mereka merasakan penderitaan lebih dari apa yang ia rasakan, namun dalam memorinya itu yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah jatuh terduduk dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berteriak kencang

"Arrrggghhh…."

Memori itu masih belum berhenti, seseorang mengulurkan tangannya ketika ia jatuh terduduk, ia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang mengulurkan tangan itu padanya, ia sesosok pria berambut hitam panjang yang tergerai, kulitnya sepucat mayat, yang mencolok darinya adalah matanya yang mirip seperti ular, pemuda itu lalu menerima uluran tangan pria itu dan bangkit berdiri

"Kau sepertinya diabaikan oleh mereka," ucap pria itu, namun tak ada respon dari pemuda didepannya. "Jika kau bersamaku, kau pasti akan lebih bahagia dan….lebih kuat, jika bersamaku kau akan mampu membalaskan dendammu ini, kau bahkan bisa menghancurkan mereka hanya dengan jentikan jari seperti ini."

Ctak

Kobaran api membakar orang-orang yang tadi mengusirnya, orang-orang itu bergerak liar mencari apapun yang bisa memadamkan api yang membakar tubuh mereka, namun gerakan liar mereka dinggap tarian yang indah oleh pemuda itu, jeritan sakit mereka bagai melodi yang mengalun merdu, percikan-percikan api itu bagai lampu-lampu terang yang menerangi panggung, semuanya bagaikan pertunjukkan bernyanyi yang indah, pemuda itu menyukainya, sangat suka hingga senyum lebar yang terlihat aneh ia torehkan diwajahnya

"Aku suka! Aku suka ini! AHAHAHAHAHAAA…"

Kembali pada kenyataan, sosok _blondie_ itu terus berteriak kencang yang diselingi dengan tawa yang terdengar aneh, kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang hingga rasanya ia ditimpa berton-ton baja, namun dengan tubuh yang terikat itu ia hanya bisa berteriak kencang sebagai penyalur rasa sakitnya

"HAHAHAHAHA….." Tawa sang tuan dan tawa si _blondie_ terus menggema diseluruh ruangan itu

Beberapa saat kemudian pandangan si _blondie_ mengabur, dan yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah kegelapan

Si _blondie_ baru membuka matanya setelah tiga hari sejak memori baru itu dimasukkan ke otaknya berlalu, perlahan ia buka kelopak mata itu, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sesosok pria berambut hitam panjang yang digerainya, kulitnya sepucat mayat, dan matanya yang mirip seperti ular

"_Ohayou_…Naruto-_kun_." Si pria menyapa pemuda itu dengan senyum palsunya, cukup lama si _blondie_ atau Naruto terdiam, namun kemudian ia tersenyum tipis pada pria itu

"Orochimaru…_sama."_

**Tbc**

**Haha… chapter 7 uda end. Bagaimana chapter ini? Kalian nilai sendiri lah**

**Terakhir silahkan tulis beberapa kalimat penyemangat, kritik, atau saran untuk Risa agar Risa semakin giat menulis ni fic, Ok?!**


End file.
